To The Death
by DeadXombie
Summary: 死ぬまで GaaLee: When his visions come true, Rock Lee will have to survive the war that will take place between Suna and Konoha. The problem is, he is in love with Gaara, but then one of them becomes possesed and threatens thier love. Zakenaiyo means f- off
1. Sleep Well, My Angel

_"We can't trust them anymore, Lee. They have betrayed us."_

_"But...G-gai-Sensei-"_

_"Lee, don't you get it? They are going to KILL us!"_

_"But Gaara would nev-"_

_"Yes, he would, Lee! He's already tried ONCE to kill you..."_

_"Sen...Sensei!"_

_"And I'll never let him touch you again..."_

_"Sensei...Let me go...!"_

_"You're mine, Lee... You'll always BE mine!"_

_"NOOOO! LET ME GO!"_

_/_

Lee woke up panting, and shocked. He had no idea why he was having all of these bizarre dreams lately, but somehow, they always having to do with...some kind of war.

"Lee? Are you...okay?"

Lee looked up at his Sensei. Surely...he would never do that to him...would he?

"...Hai...I think so, Sensei..."

Gai smiled softly at his former student, who had been taking residence with him for a few years, and nodded his head.

"Okay...If there is anything, anything at all, bothering you, Lee, you can tell me. Whatever you tell me will be-"

"Stay safe with you? Yes, I know, Sensei. You have said it many times." Lee returned his Sensei the soft smile that he was receiving.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you knew..." Gai left silently, trying not to disturb Tiiquo, Lee's adopted cousin, who was in the room over.

Lee sighed and let his body fall backwards, agitated at his body acting in this manner, whether it was when he had bizarre dreams, or when he thought of his boyfriend, Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

"Gaara-Sempai...when are you coming back to Konoha?" Lee asked softly, so no-one heard, as he put earphones in his ear and turned up the song, 'Sleep Well,My Angel' by We Are The Fallen, one of the many bands that he had grew up listening to, and also a song that Gaara had proclaimed to make him think of Lee.

Lee's body began to move in tune with the song; his breath mimicked the slow and soft tune of the song, his lips moving gently and swiftly to the song; until his body succumbed to sleep.

/

A/N: HEEEEEY GUYS! NEW FANFIIIIICC! *dances around*  
>Siiiiiighhhh, it's been soooooo long!<br>Hope this chapter/prologue thingie doesn't suck!  
>LUV Y'ALL!<p> 


	2. Confusion from the Hokage

_"Dear Lord Kazekage,  
>If you keep up this behaviour with starting wars in other countries, we will cancel our alliance with our village, thus starting a war between our villages. I'm serious about the safety of our village and surrounding villages as well, and you are not providing safety for other."<em>

_/_

Gaara re-read the letter over and over, confused about what the Hokage from Konohagakure was speaking of. He hadn't said anything about starting wars, had he?

The Kazekage shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, which were giving him a head ache. The he pressed a button on the receiver on his desk.

"Kizaa, could you please send up Kankouro and Temari, please?"

'Yes, Lord Gaara.'

/

After Temari and Kankouro read the letter, they were shocked.

"Why would she accuse you of saying something like that, Gaara? I mean, your overly-destructo days are over, doesn't she get that?" Temari said, accidentally raising her voice while doing so.

"Gaara-"

"I have no idea, Temari. I have never said anything of the sort." Gaara said, cutting off Kankouro.

"But, Gaara-"

"She's probably been drinking too much again, Gaara."

"Gaara!"

"WHAT, KANKOURO!" Gaara yelled at his older brother, who was getting on his nerves.

"Umm...Gaara? You..."

"What is it, Kankouro?"

"Actually DID say it..."

Gaara stayed motionless.

"What?"

Kankouro cleared his throat and began again.

"You...did mention something about a war..."

/

Three Days Later

/

-  
>Gaara walked swiftly through the village of Konohagakure, looking from side to side, in search of Tsunade, as he had told his siblings, when, really, he was searching for the one who had captured his heart.<p>

But, unfortunately, he ran into Gai.

"Well. Hello, there, Lord Kazekag-"

"Please, just call me Gaara." Gaara said dryly.

Gai chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Umm...oh yeah, hehehehe, forgot about that!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Where is he, Gai?"

Gai sighed; Gaara was just so stubborn, he had no idea WHY Lee had fallen for him.

"He's with Tiiquo..."

"Where IS he?" Gaara said as he glared at Gai.

"Alright, alright, already! They're at Ichirak-"

Gaara walked away before Gai could finish his sentence.

"U...He could at least wait 'til I WAS DONE TALKING!" Gai began to yell.

/

A/N :Hi again...


	3. You Were Missed

"So, did Sensei, like, try to RAPE you, in your dream?" Tiiquo said as she swang her legs back and forth.

Lee slowly shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed another mouthful of ramen noodles. When Lee pushed his bowl away, Tiiquo wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"Just, try to not let it get to you, okay, 'lil guy?"

Lee sighed and smiled, hugging his cousin back.  
>"I will try not to, Tiiquo" He smiled, then froze, as he felt something...a presence...of...<p>

"Lee..."

Lee turned around, and almost immediately, jumped into Gaara's arms. Gaara smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Lee's back, whispering about how sorry he was for leaving him for so long.

"Oh, Hellz, no! You are NOT taking away my cousin TADAY, Tanuki!" Tiiquo smirked at Gaara, the gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that she was only joking.

"Would you like to accompany me to my hotel room, Lee?" Gaara asked, as he got down on one knee, lifted Lee's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Lee giggled lightly and whispered yes.

**/  
><strong>"Well, that does seem a little bit...odd..." Gaara replied when Lee told him about the nightmares, and also how the setting of his dreams was a war zone; Did it have something to do with the nonsense about the war rumours?

"Not only that, but...I have not slept in over a week..." Lee looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Gaara gazed down, and slipped his hands into Lee's.

"I know how you feel, little love..." He whispered as he gently grazed his lips against Lee's jaw line, making him moan softly and shivered at the same time.

"S...Sempai..." Lee's cheeks turned red-ish as Gaara began to trace his neck with his tongue.

"Shh, Lee..." Gaara shushed his uke as he began to kiss his lips several time; each times their lips came in contact, the kiss became deeper and deeper. But, in time, Lee became unable to keep up with the bouts that Gaara had begame with his tongue.

"G...Gomen, Gaara-Sempai...But...I am very sleepy..." Lee gasped out as fast as he could; his breaths came out as shallow pants. Gaara kissed Lee's forehead in understandment.

"All right, Lee." Gaara softly and gently layed Lee down, kissing his lips, cheeks and forehead, until his love drifted off to sleep.

/

A/N: HAAAAIYAAAAAAA! LOL


	4. Play Fair, Children

_"Lee...W-what are you doing!"_

_"Trying to protect my village, that's what!"_

_"Bu...But, I've never done ANYTHING to harm you or your village-"_

_"I don't even know who you are, so just shut the fuck up and FIGHT ME!"_

_/_

Lee was shaken out of his nightmare, hearing his voice being called out.

"Lee...Lee? Lee!" Gaara called out, worried about his beloved.

"...H-...Huh?" Did he talk in his sleep? Did Gaara hear him?

"I...think you were having a nightmare..." The worry in Gaara's eyes were making him sad.

"I am fine, Sempai...Do not worry..."

Gaara sighed softly as he rested his forehead against Lee's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Lee tried to push Gaara off gently, so that he could get up. Gaara rolled off the bed, when Lee moved him, then started yelling.

"Damnit, Lee!" Gaara glared at Lee, causing Lee to laugh, so hard, that he fell to the floor, on top of Gaara, laughing even more when Gaara cursed at him to get off.

"I'M NOT JOKING! YOU'RE HEAVY, NOW GET THE FUCK OFF!" Gaara groaned loudly, as he tried to push Lee off.

"Heeheeheee... I...hehe...I ...cannot...hahahahahha!"  
>When Lee finally slowed down his laughing a bit, Gaara rolled out from under him, sarcastically gasping for air.<p>

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn..." Lee glared at Gaara, then pouted.

"I am not fat..."

Gaara smirked, crawled over to Lee, who had turned around and was in an emo corner position, and playfully nipped his ear.

"Don't pout..."

"Leave me alone..."  
>Gaara trailed his fingers down Lee's side, knowing how ticklish he could be.<p>

"Don't poooouuuut..."

"Gaara, stop it!"

Gaara bit Lee's neck, while pinching his sides at the same time.

"Then stop pouting!"

"Why!" Lee said, almost in a squeak, when Gaara had pinched his sides. Gaara smirked again.

"'Cuz the Kazekage said so."

Lee sighed and got up.

"Fine...I shall stop..."

Gaara smiled.

"I was just joking, Lee..." He got up, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go for a walk?"

Lee smiled back and nodded.

/  
>AN : YOOOOOO CHAPTA 4 DUUUN!


	5. To the Secret Location!

Walking hand in hand, the Kazekage and his older love strolled through the streets of Konohagakure. Lee was smiling brightly the whole way, while Gaara stayed, pretty much emotionless, and watched the familiar scenery pass by his aqua eyes. When they had reached the Southern gate of Konoha, Lee walked behind Gaara and covered his eyes.

"I need to show you something, Gaara! It is really important!" Gaara sighed playfully, enjoying Lee's tone of voice.

"Am I suppost to guess, or are you going to blind fold me untill we get there?"

Lee giggled as he untied his waistbelt, with much skill, using only one hand.

"Option number two, but do NOT get the idea that this will be ANY kind of bondage!"

Gaara chuckled sexily and rolled his eyes under Lee's hand.

"Oh, dear, you just HAD to ruin my daytime fantasy, didn't you?"

Lee sighed at Gaara's sarcasm, he wasn't in the mood for it. "Not now, Gaara, this place is very important and me must go NOW!" Before Lee had even finished his sentence, he had covered Gaara's eyes, and swung him over his shoulder, as he ran off out of town, yelling 'now'.

/

Five minutes later, which seamed like hours to Gaara, the waistband was taken off, revieling a lustrous crystal cavern, with a, what was that, a hot spring? The place shone of many colour, reminding Gaara of an endless rainbow.

"This..."

Lee smiled, removing his jounin vest, which was not noticed by Gaara.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Gaara's mouth had gapped as the beauty; never in his life has he felt so...intoxicated by such...magnificent nature.

"The water reminds me of your eyes," Gaara had turned around, to see an almost naked Lee, swishing his legs back and forth in the pool, that, coincidentially, DID resemble his eyes. "Do you not agree?"

Gaara smiled lovingly towards Lee, feeling Lee's aura; Lee's energy, surge through the cavern.

"Yes...I agree..." Lee smiled and got up, walking towards Gaara, with, only, the bottom of his spandex on, which were rolled up half way past his calf.

"Lee, I am assuming that you want me to join you. Am I not mistaken?"

Lee blushed lightly, and nodded slightly. "But, only if you wish too, that is..."

Gaara smirked at Lee; he was so damn adorable when he was nervous.

So, Gaara implied that he should...tease Lee a little bit.

/

A/N: May be slight maturity in next chapter...WhaaauT?


	6. Like What You See?

A/N: Mature content in this chapter. It starts with GaaLee, the progresses to GaaShukaLee (GaaraXShukakuXLee) Yeah, I know, I just HAD too!

/

Lee blushed, when Gaara began to smirk at him; Gaara was getting an idea, wasn't he?

Gaara slowly and seudctuively lifted up his t-shirt, watching Lee gaze at him. He growled roughly at his boyfriend when he started lifting up his fish-net shirt.

"Liking what you see, baby cakes?"

Lee's face flushed a deep, dark red, as he attempted to look away, only to have Gaara grab his attention right back when he started unbuttoning his jeans.

"G...Gaara-Sempai? W..why are you making t...that face?" Lee was REALLY nervous now.

Gaara chuckled, as he dropped his pants along with his underwear. Lee looked away quickly, clearly liking what he saw.

"Baby, you are so sexy when you're horny." Lee jumped when Gaara spoke behind his; then moved his hands to cover his arousment from Gaara.

"G...Gaara! Do not say that!" Lee tried to turn around to look at Gaara, but when he did, Gaara was in the spring.

"Watcha waiting for? Water's nice..." Gaara smiled as he motioned his hand towards him to come in and join him. Lee blushed, then turned away, and removed the rest of his jumpsuit.

"Always knew you never wore anything under that."

"S..stop it, please! You are making me even more nervous!" Gaara chuckled again, leaning back into the water.

"I'm not going to wait forever...and neither is your...'problem'" Lee turned around and yelled at Gaara.

"ZAKENAIYO*!" Gaara smirked, clearly enjoying his love's hot-headed-ness come into affect.

"Wow, darling, never knew you were capable of swearing..."

Lee just sighed, let Gaara's comments slide, and walked into the water.

"It must be the miracle spring..." Lee said sarcastcally, as Gaara leaned in to press his lips on his cheek.

"Gomen, Lee...Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen..." He moved his lips to his forehead, his neck, his ears, his eyelids, his lips, his chin, everywhere he knew that wouldn't make Lee feel awkward.

"Gaara..." Lee whispered as Gaara grazzed his lips against his again.

"Hmmmmm?"

Lee pushed Gaara lightly back against the smooth rock edge of the spring, then began to kiss his, as Gaara guided him into his lap, which didn't bother Lee in the least, except for the fact that they were both naked, and what could possibly take place.

"Will...we...you know..." Lee blushed as he asked the question. Gaara looked into his eyes, and placed his hand up to brush Lee's bangs out of his beautiful raven-chocolate toned eyes.

"Only if you want to, Lee..." Lee kissed Gaara roughly, using his tounge, trying to domitate his seme.

"We shall see when we get there?" Gaara nodded, then kissed Lee back, rougher that he had to him. Lee moaned softly as Gaara rubbed his hands up and down his back, occasionlaly rubbing the back of his neck, or grabbing his ass.

"N...neeh, Gaara..."Lee whispered as Gaara began to bite his neck. Gaara moaned when Lee's body moved against his own, lightly, as if Lee wanted his to stray further, but not completely all the way.

"Lee, it's ok, baby." Gaara pushed Lee's body off his own, then backing him up to the middle of the spring, where the water went up to the beginning of Gaara's naval. Lee moaned as Gaara pressed his body to his own, rubbing againsts him lightly, giving Lee time to tell him to stop. Lee moaned loudly, as he began to move back, against Gaara, closing his eyes, from the pleasure. Gaara, groaning, trailed his tounge from Lee's ear, down his neck, over to one of his nipples, and sucked it harshly.

"Heeh, Gaara, haaaa..." Lee moved his hands up, to weave into his thick, blood-red hair, and couldn't resit pushing his head to his chest. Gaara moved his head to his love's other nipple, nipping and sucking hard, while he ran his hand down Lee's chest, untill he reached his member, and began stroking it. Lee's breath hicthed in his throught as Gaara touched him THERE, causing his legs to shake.

_'Need some asistance, Gaara?'_ Shukaku's voice played throught both the heads of himself and Lee, but Lee's had probably ignored it, though his pleasure. Gaara mentally replied, yes, and a figure took form behind Lee.

The man had red hair, just like Gaara's, but it was STAINED with blood; it ran down his shoulders, he had the black and yellow eyes, ten ear peircings on his left ear, the same rings around his eyes, that resemble a raccoon, and he had zig-zag like tattoo's on his wrists, and on his neck.

Shukaku took hold of Lee's waist, allowing Gaara to get down under water, and he nipped Lee's neck lightly.

"You two looked like you were having so much fun, that I just HAD to join in." Shukaku whispered into Lee's ear, followed by Lee's loud moan.

"Nnn...Naaah, Gaaaaaaara~ Haaaaaaaaa, more..." Lee began to buck his hips up into Gaara's mouth, his body being racked by lightning bolts of ecstacy ran through his body.

Gaara swirled his tounge over the head, while bobbing his head up and down, feeling Lee pulse and shiver.

Shukaku chuckled, listening to the beautiful sounds coming from Lee. Then he put two fingers up to Lee's lips, feeling the slight line of drool that had started at the side of Lee's mouth, as he brought his hand up.

Lee moaned loudly, then screamed Gaara's name as he came into his mouth. Shukaku tweeked Lee's nipples while he came, making Lee scream louder that he needed to.

When Gaara surfaced, Shukaku was holding Lee up, playing with Lee's neck with his teeth. The demonic man grinned at Gaara. "Does he taste good?" Gaara kissed Shukaku, letting his love's cum be taken in by the demon's mouth and tounge. Shukaku chuckled loudly.

"Now, I'm jelous of you, Gaara." Gaara just simply took Lee, away from Shukaku, into his arms, sat down, held Lee close, and whispered sweet loves into his ear untill his body returned to it's normal state.

"G...Gaara..." Lee whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck, and nuzzled him. Then he fell alseep.

Gaara smiled, got out of the water, got Lee dressed, (well, half dressed, anyways) and brought him back to Gai's house, sneeking into Lee's bedroom, laying him in it, pulling up the covers, and kissed him goodnight.

/

-A/N- OMG SMEEEEEXI TYYYME!

Ok, i'm sorry, laddiesss, who read this, but i didn't want to risk getting in trouble on D/A by putting this up. love yall!


	7. Possession

The next morning, at about 6:00 am, Gai had gone to the Hokage office to see if there was any missions that he could go on.

"Yes, there is one mission that you might be interested in, that partakes in the Hidden Mist Village."

"Go on, Hokage-sama..."

"There is a pregnant woman being help hostage, which makes the mission a B or, maybe, even an A rank mission. There will most likely be guards and , for certain, you will be attacked, if you are not cautious. Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, Gai. You may depart when you are ready."

"I am."

"Good luck."

Taking extra precautions, Maito Gai had safely escorted himself to the Mist Village before the break of dusk. He took out a map given to him by the Hokage.

"Okay...If I'm here..." He said as he searched the page for, aproximately, where he was located, which took him about five minutes to find, then spoke quietly again, "Then I'm about 90 Kilometers from the location of the hostage, that poor lady."

Gai guided himself swiftly throught the village, trying to blend in with the crown of people, who were crowding the streets, from, what had seamed, to be a street festival. As he walked, the looked back and forth through some of the booths, then saw something that caught his eye; a beautiful, colourful glass male angel statue. Gai smiled as he immidiatly thought of Lee. He walked up to the young lady, who had her hair up traditionaly, but her light brown hair was braided in cornrows, and became beautiful golden dreadlocks, streaming down her back; it was very unique, suited her well. She smiled as Gai walked up to her booth.

"See anything you like?" She motioned to the glass figures in front of her. Gai smiled sincerely to her.

"Yes, actually..." He pointed the the angel that had caught his eye moments earlier. The girl blushed lightly and smiled. yet again.

"The angel of love?" Gai blushed; he had not known that that's what is was, but considering it was for Lee..."Yes..."

"Would you like to take it with you now? Or I can send it to your village-"

"Yes, please...I'm...um...kinda on a mission at the moment-"

"Okay, that is understandable..."

After Gai had told the lady when to send the angel too, he went back to trying to find that woman; he had already stalled this mission enough already. With his continuous sharade of teleporting and running faster that the speed of light, Gai had finally made it to the place where his mission had led him. To Gai's surprise, the path to the woman was very easy...

Too easy.

"Hnnn..haah...p-please...help me..." The mysterious woman groaned out, clutching her stomach, as if she were in pain. Gai gasped, as he hastedly ran up to her.

"Are...Are you Okay, Ma'am?"

The woman's eyes were hidden in the shadows of her hair, but her mouth...

Her mouth turned into a demonic grin. "I am now..." Her voice had deepened, meeting the darkness that her eyes had possesed. Gai gasped and tried to move for the door, only to be trapped by two dark figures, with blood-drenched wings and claws, one pinned Gai's arms behind his back, the other grasping him in a chokehold.

"Well, well, well...Yet, another pawn to play in my little game of charades." The 'woman' has transformed into a tall man, easily at least three inches taller than Gai, that had dark green hair that stood in a tall knot at the top of his head, his flawless chest exposed to everyone to see, his sweats hung way too low, and two cat ears had fused in with his hair, almost invisible, but easily noticed by Gai, for some reason.

"Who...Who-What are you?" Gai tried to break free of the two men, but it was no use.

"Who am I? Well, love, they call me Zaruzo, and _what_ I am, is not human, but a hybrid cat, just like how my two guards that have you captured are hybrids of birds-ravens, to be precise." Zaruzo grinned widely as he strut up to Gai, somehow hypnotizing him with the graceful movements that the enemy made. Gai fought to break free again, but in counter to his movements, the man on his left took out a sword, and plunged it into Gai's ankle, breaking through skin, muscle, _and_ bone, causing Gai to scream out in utter agonizing pain. The hybrid, who was seeming to be a leader, bent down and looked into Gai's eyes, which were filled with pain, and they were also trying to fight back tears.

"Hmmm, If I am correct, you are Maito Gai of the Konohagakure. You are a Jounnin, and are the- well, was, the care-taker of Rock Lee, also of Konohagakure-" Gai cut him off with a beastly growl. "I swear to God, if you do _anything-"_

"I'm not finished...also of Konohagakure, who is in a _relationship_ with the _Kazekage_ of Sunagakure..."

Gai howled out in pain as Zaruzo pushed his fingers into Gai's freashly-made wound left by one of his minions.

"So, since you're close to _dear little Gaara's_ lover, you can help me with my game- the game I call, 'Get Revenge on Gaara by Destroying his Love's Village'!" Zaruzo brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean of Gai's blood. "And now that I've tasted your blood-" The hybrids eyes bore into Gai's, as he begame some ancient ritual spells; spells of mind control, not caring about Gai screaming as he tore his soul from his body and replaced it with a duplicate of his own soul.

"So, do you understand our mission, 'Gai'?"

The siluette of Gai's body stood remotely still; shadows and darkness overtaking his eyes, as a grin expanded on his face.

"Yes, Master...Destroy the Fifth Kazekage!"

**A/N: OMG SHIT IS GOING DOOOOOOOOWN! Yaaaaayz! Bad guy Sensei tiiiiime! **

**Hohohoho This is gunna be good!**

**Also, for chapter 8, I had help from a friend, who i like to have hour-long convos with her, like, everyday, and she has, basically, written out the whole PLOT of chapter 8 (As well as the majority of the rest of the chappies), so if you could kindly check her out, KINGDOMO101 PEOPLEZ! SHE HAS HELPED ME WITH THE FILLERS OF MY STORY SO GO CHECK HER OUT NAAAAO!...**

**Ok, dont go checking her out in THAT way...**

**She's taken...-_-**

**I LOVE U, KIIIIIIIIING!**

**~Sensei (GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1)**


	8. Mend a Broken Heart

That same morning, Rock Lee had been woken up to his CD player/alarm clock, the song 'Rusted From The Rain' by Billy Talent filled the room, and woke up the Shinobi. He rolled over onto his back, well, tried, as he had not noticed how close he had been to the edge of the bed, and fell off, making him groan out.

"Owwwwww, come on, why today? Why me?" He sat up, and rubbed his aching back with one hand, and rubbed sleep out of his eyes with the other. Soon after he had fallen off of his bed, stomping on the floor started to aproach his door, then his door was slammed open.

"LEE! What de Hell r'ya doin' ?" Tiiquo exclaimed as she dragged Lee to his feet, then pulled his out of his room. "Tryin' to wake the whole fucken village, again?" Lee laughed lightly at his cousin's accent and figure of speech that she used when she was mad or frustrated.

"I am _fine_, thank you very much for caring; and I am sorry, T-K, but it is not my fault that gravity dessided to make me land on my bum this morning." Tiiquo glared at Lee; sighing whenever he tried to be polite.

"Gawd, woud it kill ya to just say 'ass'? Like, it's not a _sin_, or anything." Lee shrugged his shoulders, as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a juice box (Orange Juice ^_^ yaaayz).

"I cannot help the way that I am, Tiiquo. I was brought up this way, to respect my elders, and to be a polite-"

"Young man, I know, I know...But, Jezzus, it wont _kill_ you to cuss once every blue moon, kid...and, _hey_, I'm not...that much older than you! Like, a year and a half older, maybe, but I'm not old enough to be considered someone's_ elder_!" Lee laughed; he knew that when Tiiquo started blabbering like that, she would not zip her yap for, at least, if he was lucky, a few hours.

"Okay, okay, Tiiquo, my sincerest apoligies- Hey...you have not seen Sensei this morning yet? He is usually down here before any of us ever are." Tiiquo looked over to Lee, who had sat down at the table, with his juice box **(O J, yaaayz, orange juice~ *dances around with some Tropicana O J*)**

"He left early; said somethin' 'bout lookin' for missions...but you know _him_; always doin' somethin' at every hour of the day. Can't sit down for five minutes." When Tiiquo, finally, sat down with Lee, peeling at her orange (Must be orange day *grins widely, as if thinking that people will be oblivious to the fact this was _nothing_ to do with her (which it has _everything _to do with her) being the writer, and that she _really_ likes orange juice* oraaaaaange...Sorry, King, but I _have_ to screw up the first part of your chapter ^-^) she asked Lee a question that made his face turn a deepish red-purple colour.

"So, what did you an' Red do yesterday?" Lee stuttered, for about a minute, before running out of the kitchen, while yelling "NOTHING, I GOTTA GO, NOW, BYYYYYYE!"

Tiiquo shook her head, as she laughed to herself.

"Yup, was always a bad liar, that guy."

**- [{Dramatic five minute break while I goes to eats some food...and no OJ :'( }]** -

(Dun dun DAAAAH, To the Hokage's office!)

"I swear, I have _no clue_ about what the hell you're talking about! I never said _anything of the sort_! Naruto, how could you think that I'd _do_ or _say_ something as idiotic as _that_!" Gaara was getting frustrated with the fact that every Kage and poeple of high status had thought, and accused him, of wanting to start a war. He'd never want to harm any of his only friends, or his love.

"Alright, Gaara, you're off. But if I hear _anything _about this...this, _war_, I _act _out, despite you excuses." Gaara bowed his head to his best friend, who had also been like an older brother to him, then took his hand and shook it.

When Gaara had left the Hokage's office, he looked at his watch, it was already 1:30 in the afternoon.

'_We've been arguing for _that_ long?'_ Gaara made a deep sigh, and groaned as he was hit my a minor heat wave; he was glad that he hadn't wore his Kage robes.

Suddenly, someone bumped into his back. He turned around, and glared at the person, untill he realized that it was Tiiquo.

"Holy shit, Gaara! I'm _soooo _sorry, about that. Welp, see ya!" She rolled her eyes as she enphasized 'so', making it obvious that she was being sarcastic, then she ran off in the streets, hoping that Lee wouldn't catch up to her anytime soon.

~Flashback~

_"Tell me whatcha did, with Red!" Tiiquo danced around Lee's room, as he tried to get his old jumpsuit on. Lee blushed and replied angrily and nervously to her._

_"N-Nothing!...If we did anything, which we did _not_, I would tell you when I was ready to tell you of my sexual experience with Gaara...Erm...which _absolutely_ did_ not_ uccur!"_

_Tiiquo rolled her eyes at her younger cousin; might as well guess what they did._

_"He fucked cha?" Lee's eyes widened, and his face turned deep, deep red, the darkest blush in the history of anime characters blushing. "NO, WE DID NOT DO THAT! And do not say the _F_ word, it is not proper!" Tiiquo laughed, then repeated the question, to the point that when Lee gave up on wearing his old jumpsuit and decided to wear casual clothing, he chassed her through the house, and, even, the streets of Konoha._

End of Flashback~

Gaara saw Lee running in his direction, taking notice that he was, obviously angry with Tiiquo, but, regardless, waved at him and smiled. Lee saw him, and tried to slow down, but considering how fast he was going, he failed epically at doing so, and ran into Gaara, knocking both himself and Gaara to the ground, but Gaara saved himself any injury by activating his sand when he saw how fast Lee was going, breaking his fall.

"G-Gaara-sama, I am sorry, about this..." Gaara sighed happily, glad that Lee was no longer angry, and chuckled when he saw Lee notice his body flush against his, and tried getting off. Gaara stood up and brushed Lee's bangs out of his face.

"Don't apoligize, I'm pretty sure that if you were _that_ mad, that she deserved what she was getting. Despite you bumping into me." Gaara groaned when he remember what he had been doing all morning.

**(Sorry, King, but this is **_**your**_** part of the chapter, and I'm going to write it by **_**memory, **_**so if I screw up, I'm reaaaaaally sorry, but I'm **_**not**_** going to call you at **

**8;30 in the freaking morning, because it's pointless, since you sleep in so damn much, just to get you to re-read the paragraphs!)**

"What is wrong, Gaara-sama? You, well, seem a little bit, i do not know, frustrated, angry, and just plain distracted. Are you okay?" Lee took Gaara's hands into his own, worrying about his love. Gaara looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Wish Naruto wasn't such a dumb-ass, that's what..." Lee gasped and yelled at Gaara.

"Do not call my Hokage that!"

"Well, he _is._ He's been accusing me of saying that-" Gaara didn't want Lee to know about the war nonsence, if he didn't know about it, just yet."...of saying something that I _never_ said, and I'm tired of this bullshit, and the fact that Naruto is stupid enough to say that I said something like that-"

"I am pretty sure that he had his reason to accuse you of something, but the only stupid one is you, for blaming someone for, maybe, if it is that tragic to your reputation, trying to protect his village."

Before Gaara could control his anger and frustration, he did something that he would regret _forever._

His hand came up and swiftly swung through the air, making a loud smack as his skin came in contact with the skin of Lee's cheek. Lee's eyes widened as he brought his hand up to his cheek, betrayal and pain flashing in his eyes, clouded by the tears that were being fought to not fall. Gaara's heart immediatly swealed with pain; he had no idea what made him slap Lee.

Lee gave Gaara one last pain filled look, before dashing throough the streets, getting as far away from his as he could, his tears trailing in the air behind him.

"L-Lee, wait!" Gaara chased after him, which was idiotic, since Lee can run faster than he could, by a long shot. "Lee! Please, stop!" But all he could hear were the echos of Lee's sobbing.

When Gaara had found himself at the door of Lee's house, that he shared with Gai, he knocked harshly on the door. "Lee, love, please, let me in." When no awnser arose, he opened the door, and let himself inside, and tried to listen for sobs. When he finally heard then, he followed them, which lead him to Lee's room, but when Gaara couldn't find him, he assumed that he had locked the door of his bathroom. He sighed sadly and walked up to the door, turned around, leaned his back against the wall, and slid down to the floor.

"Please, don't shut me out."

After listening to Lee crying for ten minutes, Gaara finally opened the door, and saw Lee's quivering form in a corner. When he tried to walk towards him, Lee brought his body in a ball, to try to hid his face from Gaara. Gaara raised his hand, then let it drop; Lee was scared of him. He's scared of the demon that he once was.

"Lee...please..."

Lee looked up at Gaara, his lips wounded from being bitten too much. Gaara walked up to Lee, despite all of his quivering and trying to move away from him; he grasped both of Lee's hands into his own.

"Lee...look at me..." Lee fought to get away from him, tears falling from his red eyes. He shook his head, but Gaara let go of one of his hands, only to nind both of his hands with his sand, and forced Lee to loom at him.

"Lee, I'm sorry-"

"Let me go!" Gaara sighed as he brushed his fingertips over where he had slapped him, making Lee wince.

"Do not touch me!"

Gaara aproached his head to Lee's, kissing his tears away.

"I'm sorry..."

"Leave me alone!"

Gaara began kissing Lee's forehead, his cheeks; being extra careful with the wounded one, his chin, his nose, and his lips, over and over and over, chanting whispers of 'gomen' and 'I'm sorry', untill Lee leaned his body against Gaara's, and cried into his chest, letting Gaara love him and wrap his arms around him.

"I...I am sorry that I angered you, Gaara-sama-"

"No, I'm sorry for lashing out at you, and for insulting Naruto..." Gaara picked Lee up and carried him to his bed, laying his down, and kissing him endlessly untill Lee inevitably cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeyyyooo aginn! Yep, KingDomo101 helped me big time with this chapter, and I thank her soooooooo much for listening to me talk for hours on end on the phone when I'm bored like Hell, and for her being my filler bitch. I love you, King! U R Mah BFFL!*glomps KingDomo101* I apreciate your heeeeeeelp! SO...please dont kill me for basically derping the shit outta ur chapter, girl!(well, it got derped untill ur part)**

**HAVE A GOOD SUMMAAAAH!...and, yes, i like orange juice, deal wit it!**

**~Sensei**


	9. Out of Pure Boredum

**A/N: This chapter was for the fun and amusement of it, and for farts and giggles (expression my step-dad uses). So, yeah, it's suppost to be funny, and humiliating, all at once! Unfortunately, this chapter may suck with inspiration, cuz my great grandma died recently, so, I'm not exactly getting the inspiration for writing, as I did before, but I've got fans of this story, waiting for a shit load of new chapters, and, also, I've got KingDomo101, the one who's kept me going, who also wants more...Except for more chapters, like chapter 6 (Sorry, girl, for that -_-''') But there is going to be one (or maybe two, deepends how the story is going to drift out) more, so, yeah, peoplez, ONE MORE LEMON CHAPPIE, FIR SHURZZ! Also, after **_**allll**_** this time, I haz to write a GaiLee one-shot for my girl, HiddenLotuseLee, so, wish me luck with that! And ONE MORE THING, curtosy of my little brother, THE GAME!*Starts laughing at KingDomo101* HAHAHAHA GOTCHAAA!**

_"Lee...I...I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with..."_

_"G...Gaara...I...will be alright, just, please...love me..."_

Lee got shooken awake the next morning by his love, who was smirking devilishly.

"Dreaming about me?"

Lee gasped and squeeled, and, surprise, surprise, Lee fell off the bed, onto his face.

"W...what would make...you, um...say that?" Gaara smiled down at Lee while he was sitting on his bed.

"I've got two good reasons. Reason #1: You were talking in your sleep" Lee gulped as he face paled; he was well known for talking in his sleep. "Aaaaaand, Reason #2:...You're horny again, love." Lee grabbed the blanket off of his bed quickly, sending Gaara flying to the wall, and covered his 'below-the-belt area'. "WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING SOONER! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DIE OF EMBARRASEMENT!" Gaara chuckled as he stood up, rubbing his head where it had hit the wall.

"God, it's no big deal, Lee. It's only me who saw, not the whole friggin' nation. And, _besides_, it's a natural thing to happen." Lee hid under his bed when Gaara grinned when he finished that sentence. "Let me die now!" Rivers of embarassement tears ran down his face as he made an uke-kitty-sad face ( TT 3 TT - like that), which was noticable to Gaara, cuz Lee's head was visible from the side of his twin-sized bed, as were his ass and legs. Gaara chuckled and grinned widely, as he brought his leg over the bed, and playfully spanked Lee's ass with his foot, which made Lee crawl out from under his bed, and run for his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"GO TO HELL, GAARA-SAMA!"

Ten minutes later, Lee finally walked out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and a towel wrapped around his supposedly wet hair. Gaara frowned sarcastically, as he lay on Lee's bed, his arms supporting his neck, which layed on the pillow.

"Awww, you didn't masturbate, love? And I was _so_ looking forward to getting you all hot and bothered, moaning my name, today, but you went ahead and showere-" Lee threw a lamp at Gaara in frustration and embarrassment, but Gaara caught it with his sand.

"Baby, chill, I'm just playing around. I mean, I've only got one more day to bug you before I have to go back home." Lee's eyes widened with sadness and longing; Gaara was leaving so soon? He couldn't leave him yet, not after having that arguement; he _had_ to make it up to him first. Lee walked up to the bed, and crawled up to Gaara, a loving expression displayed among his face. Gaara sighed, knowing the emptiness that Lee had to go through when he was gone, he began moving his hand up to stroke his lips gently. Then brushed his fingertips along his jawline, his chin, stroked his curly sideburns. He grabbed and removed the towel from the top of Lee's head, weaved his fingers into his damp hair and brought his head down, kissing his lips softly, untill Lee began to press his lips back, making Gaara smile into the kiss and lock his lips against Lee's. Lee moaned shyly when his towel slipped off of his waist, and he was forced to pull away from the kiss when Gaara began stroking his stomach; the scars that lay there were very sensitive, and the way Gaara was gliding his fingers on his skin was giving him goosebumps.

"G...Gaara-sa-"

"Please, Lee, stop it with the formalities, they make me feel old..."** (And we **_**all**_** know that Lee is **_**two years older**_** than Gaara...yes, King, the emphasis on the 2 yrs oldr thing **_**was**_** a pointer to you, girl :P:P:P)**

"Gaara. I have a...um...curious question for you..." Gaara sat up, took the pillow from behind his head and pressed it against Lee's legs, not wanting Lee to have to feel vulnerable with _having _to show him his private parts; as much as he liked _seeing_ them, he also respected Lee's privacy. "Ask away, love."

Lee blushed; this question was hard enought being asked to himself, but to ask Gaara was a whole different story, a single awnser could probably begin and feed his arousal in just a matter of seconds.

"Do...um...do you, erm, ever...well...pleasure yourself?" Gaara smiled softly as he gently layed a kiss on Lee's nose. "Depends what the occasion is, love." Lee gave Gaara a confused look. Gaara sighed. "I don't get _extremely_ aroused very easy. The other night- as sexy as you were in that state of pleasure, didn't quite feed my arousal enough to make my animalistic sex hormores to go out of whack. But, usually what gets me _really _going are the dreams I have. I don't get a lot of time to fantasize, and when I do, well- Let's not go there...does that awnser you question, Lee?" Lee nodded slowly, trying to not look all shy and uke-like to ask his boyfriend this sort of question.

"And, now, I want to ask _why_ it is such a problem to fantasize." Gaara sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Because, whenever I want to, how you'd say it, pleasure myself, someone would always walk in on me..."

Lee blushed and tried to not giggle. "Oh, I understand..." Gaara growled under his breath, 'Damn Kankouro", as he rolled over onto his stomach. "You can get dressed now, I won't look."

**A/C: *takes a dramatic pause, runs upstairs, gets food, runs back downstairs* Now, I'll have better inspiration, now that I've got...*clears throught* CINNAMON TOAST MOTHER FUCKING CRUNCH! *goes back to typing***

Lee blushed and nodded, walking over to his drawers, that were built in to his bed, and grabbed a t-shirt, that Gaara had bought him long ago, that has a picture of Justin Beiber, with a block circle (red circle with the line thru it), which Gaara had loved, because of his rational hate for J Beibs, and he also took out a pair of fadded jeans, along with a pair of boxers. Gaara sighed as he waited for Lee to get dressed, wanting to, oh so badely, look at him. Lee noticed Gaara fidgeting and kicking his legs against the bed.

"You are allowed to look, I have already put on my boxers." The second that Lee said it, Gaara looked over and smiled at his boyfriend. "Damn straight, I'm allowed to look." Gaara winked at Lee and he slipped on his jeans, making Lee stick out his tounge at him, playfully.

"Can't you just walk around the village _without_ your shirt on today, _pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeee_?" Gaara said as he got up from the bed, and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist. Lee smirked down at his boyfriend (**because, another thing, Lee is taller than Gaara, also *smiles at King* Just making sure that ya know ^-^**) and nodded.

"As long as we get to go swimming." Gaara smirked back. "At your little crystal cove?" Lee blushed, and looked away quickly. "N-no...At the beach..."

Gaara groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fuuuuuuuck, that's not fair." Lee smiled innocently as he walked out of the room. "Life is not fair, _sweetheart_."

**A/N: Yaaayz, chapter 9 iz DOOOONE! Took me longer to write than the other two (obviously). So, yeah, You're probably all thinking 'this chapter was pointless.' Well, it wasn't. In the plot (yes, I actually have one this time) Lee and Gaara go on a date before Gaara goes back to Suna...Problem is, KingDomo101 wrote most of the chapter, which had a flashback (or two, not sure yet) about when Gaara confesses his love to Lee. And you ask what the dilema is? For one, whenever I try to call her, she be not home, and, for two, I get up really early (between 6-9 am) and she gets up late (10am-12pm), So i kinda can't call her (although it's almost 11am now...) So, I'll either add in another extra chapter (which I really don't wanna do) or wait till I can call her (my nanny is going out later, maybe I'll call her then.) Also, as I said b4, I've gotta work on a shit load of stories, but I'm only going to work on one other story till this one is done, which is the GaiLee one-shot for my friend (she's been waiting for it since January -_-'''), so you see why i have to finish that one (won't take long, maybe a few days to write, if I'm lucky). SO! No more updates for my fanfics that NEED updates (which is ALL OF THEM) untill To The Death is finished, or ALMOST finished.**

**OK, I know this is taking a long time, but this is the last thing I'm writing for this. At the beginning, I mentioned that my great grandma passed away, right? Well, if I didn't, then now you know. Anywhores, when my nanny was driving us back to her place after my great grandma's funeral, I looked into the clouds and saw something, so I spoke. "Nanny, I see an angel in the clouds." She said that it's probably great grandma. A few minutes later, I saw something else, so I spoke again. "Nanny, I see two angels..." She said that it's my great grandma **_**and **_**my great grandpa. Then she also said to look for a third angel, who would be my cousin, Danny, who died when he was ten. I looked, and the car turned, so I couldn't look any more. "I didn't see him."**

**Now that I think of it, the first angel I saw might have been Danny, and the other two were **_**for sure**_** my great grandma and grandpa. The story behind that is, ever since my great grandpa passed away in 1999, my great grandma wanted to be rejoined with him. So, now that she's passed on, she can finally be with him; can finally remember everything; can finally be the same caring woman that I knew in my childhood, not that she left, of anything. All I know is, she's in a better place, with God and Jesus Christ. **

**Rest In Peace, Great Grandma Ewen. Your legacy will live on.**

**~Sensei**


	10. Search For His Weekness

Zaruzo had kept Gai's body for a day, to go through his memories, to be able to understand everyone he knew, and how to act around them. When searching Gai's memories, he found something that may be of good use to him...

_Zaruzo watched as the scene displayed in front of him; Gai had been watching someone in his sleep, who he had noticed to be Rock Lee. He watched as Gai ran his fingers over Lee's eyelids, his lips, his neck, and chin. The thirteen year old boy moved in his sleep, taking notice of the fingers on his skin. His eyes slowly fluttered open, gasping when he saw Gai above him. Lee sat up quickly, covering his naked chest with his blanket. Gai sat down, and looked at Lee's flushed face. "I guess I own you an explanation, Lee." Gai cupped Lee's cheek with his hand, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Lee, I'm in love with you." Lee gasped lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous at the same time. Lee leaned his head in, closer to Gai's. "Don't do this, Lee, unless you really mean it." Lee nodded, as he brushed his lips against Gai's. _

Zaruzo grinned widely, he had something that he could do; Unravel Lee's true feelings about Gai and turn him against Gaara. He found another memory, that was slightly interesting.

_Zaruzo saw Gai panting deeply, Lee being held tightly in his arms, trying to fall asleep.. The only problem with scene was, Lee was shaking- in fear. "G...Gai-Sensei...I am sorry..." Gai looked down at Lee, a questioning look upon his face. "Sorry for what, Lee?" Lee struggled to get out of Gai's arms, wanting space, but Gai's wasn't giving it him. "What's wrong, baby?" Lee kicked him in the groin, slipping out of Gai's grip, falling off the bed, standing up quickly. "T...This is not right! You are drunk!" Gai got up and held Lee close, Lee trying to get away from him. "Baby, I'm not drunk, you know that." But he was lying; he had the scent of alcohol on his breath. "Lee, please. I only drank a little bit because I was nervous about this-" _

_"So, you lied to me..."_

_"Lee, I'm sorry." He walked over to Lee and held him close; Lee finally relaxing after a few minutes. _

Fact number 1: Lee once had feelings for Gai, which could probably be rekindled with a certain few memories told to him. Fact number 2: Gai was able to pursuade Lee easily. This plan couldn't get any more easier for Zaruzo.

**A/N: yeah, yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I didn't really want to write it anyways...Gunna call King to write the next chapter, so byyye!**


	11. The 'King' Of Troublesome Romance

**A/N: Yes, King, you got punned in the title!**

"Lee! You are _not; _I repeat, NOT, going to the beach _without_ me!" Tiiquo ran up to Lee and Gaara, glaring at the duo.

"So, you wanna go too, Tiiquo?" Kankouro walked up to them, Temari and Shikamaru walking behind him. Gaara glared at his older brother. "How did you know what we were doing?" Kankouro backed off slowly, waving his hands nervously. "Ummm, I don't have mics and tracking devices hidden in your boxers?" Once Kankouro realized what he had said, Gaara had sand daggers aimed at him, his face unvisible, due to his anger. Temari sighed, linking both arms with Shikamaru's left arm, that was bent from him having his hand on his waist, impacient. "Kankouro, you idiot."

While Gaara was busy chasing Kankouro down with the daggers, Temari chatted with Tiiquo, telling her that Kankouro had a crush on her and such, Shikamaru lit a ciggarette, which was quickly taken away by Temari, who glared at him, and Lee laughed a little bit at the brotherly fued between his love and his brother.

"Gaara! Could you please not hurt Kankouro, I would like to have a relaxing afternoon, not being chased down by the athorities." Gaara turned his head to Lee. "Athorities? What _athorities_? I _am _the athorities. I AM THE FREAKING KAZEKAGE!" An evil, psycotic laugh erupted from Gaara's mouth, as he manifested a sand chainsaw and chased Kankouro, who was screaming like a pussy, in the direction of the beach, so Lee and the crew walked in that direction.

**(Note to self, people. If Gaara is laughing like a psycotic killing mother fucker, **_**AND **_**he has a chainsaw...Run for your fucking LIFE!)**

When the crew reached the beach, a sleeping Shikamaru was being dragged by an unhappy Temari, a giggly Tiiquo was ranting about her admirerer with a nervous Lee, a satisfied Gaara had a scare shitless Kankouro in a sand 'wonder coffin of doom*'.

"G-Gaara...P...please, let me out...I...I'll deactivate all of the mics and cameras and excetera! _Please, just lemme go!"_ Gaara smirked, drinking a tequila, relaxing on a beach chair that he manifested with his sand, and chuckled. "Nope, not gunna happen, prick." Kankouro screamed and cried, pleading to be let out, Gaara ignoring him. Shikamaru was sleeping on a towel that Temari had placed on top of the sand, with a bikini top covering a chest, everyone hoping that he would get sunburnt with the bikini tan. Tiiquo and Temari were playing in the water, splashing each other, tackling each other, using jutsu in the water to make tsunami's and whirpools. Lee was sitting under a sand umbrella that Gaara had made him, drinking a virgin pina colada, remembering one of the best, and complicated, moments in his life.

**(PS, people, I did not write the following flashback. I edited it, but I did not write it. My bestest friend/Sister that I always wanted, KingDomo101, wrote it. I only called her and wrote {wrote, not typed, people [had a power outage last night]} out the flashback {Yes, I made her read it out to me} SO, please enjoy, and check her out please, she deserves more page veiws and, I can't believe I'm saying this, more Llamas...)**

Flashback-No-Jutsu!

_Gaara had approched his best friend, hoping that he would have the courage to tell him; tell him something that he's been to much of a coward to tell him for so many years._

_"Hi, Gaara-kun! How are you?" Gaara looked at him, trying to show no emotion, trying to not show him how nervous he is at the moment._

_"I'm great, actually, I'm..." Lee smiled softly. "You seam very happy; you are not as grumpy as you usually are, Gaara." Gaara glared at Lee, not a death glare, but a glare that said, 'Better watch what you say, kid' kind fo glare._

_"Lee, I'm going to let that comment slide, because I have some great news to share with you." Lee stood and waited for a few minutes, expecting him to say that he had a girlfriend, or something._

_"I...I have become the Kazekage..." Lee's face brightened up instantly, jumping up and down in ecitedment, hugging Gaara tightly, surprised when his sand armour didn't stop him from doing so. "Oh, my god, Gaara-kun, that is _great_ news, truely!" Gaara's whole body felt hot when Lee hugged him, his heart swealing. "There is, also, something else I have to tell you, Lee." Lee moved back, and nodded. "What is it, Gaara-ku- I, erm, mean, Gaara-sama." Gaara looked away; he didn't want Lee to be able to see his fear._

_"I...I like you...wait, no, I love you; have loved you, for a very long time."_

_Lee's face flushed; he fought to speek, but only mumbles, mutters and stutters escaped his lips. Gaara mentally cursed at himself; knowing it was a stupid idea to tell Lee of his feelings just yet. "Anyways, I'm leaving Konoha in two days. You don't have to give me an awnser just yet."_

_Gaara left Lee stranded, alone in the street, to go back to his hotel. Lee lifted his hand to his mouth, as he began thinking to himself. _

_'He...He is in _love_ with me?'_

_**The Next Day**_

_Gaara had been searching for Lee all afternoon, trying to see if he was willing to talk to him; if he _ever_ would talk to him again. He had spoken with Gai earlier in the day, he having said that Lee wasn't being himself; that he's locked himself in his bedroom all day. As soon as he finished talking with Gai, he went to thier place, to speak to Lee. _

_When he arrived, he knocked on the door, but no one awnsered; which didn't fool him, because he knew that lee _was_ in there. So he knocked on the door again, this time speaking as he did so._

_"Lee, are you okay? Gai said that you won't leave your room. Is it because of what I said yesterday?" Gaara was getting frustrated; he was very worried about Lee, and he didn't want any bad blood between them, so he _had_ to talk to lee, to get things straightened out._

_After several minutes of silence, Gaara spoke once more, heart broken. "Okay," Gaara whispered out, "Goodbye Lee..." Gaara turned around and walked away, not once thinking about turning around and trying again._

_Lee sat silently, with his back to the door, listened as Gaara walked away, trying to see whether he would turn back or not, but, of course he didn't. He knew that Gaara cared enough to not make him feel any more akward that he already did...didn't he?_

_"Why would he do that to me, walking away after putting me through this? I am just so confused."_

_Later that evening, Gai brought Lee some food, knowing full well that he still wasn't going to leave his room. Lee layed on his bed, hugging a pillow,in the middle of the night, replaying Gaara's voice, _'tender yet firm',_ through his head, untill he became to frustrated with the silence of the night._

_"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

_**The Next Day...Again?**_

_Lee layed awake all night, tossing and turning in his bed, trying to sleep, untill he looked at his alarm clock, which shone with the numbers 9:28. Lee got up and changed fast, running out of the door, having to stop halfway when Gai spoke to him._

_"Lee, it's Saturday, we don't have to train today." Lee tried to quickly think of an excuse quickly. "I, um...I am going to train, for, um...not training yesterday! Yeah, okay, bye, Sensei!"_

_Gai chuckled to himself; He could tell that Lee was going out to pursue Gaara._

_Lee ran and searched every hotel in Konoha, not finding Gaara anywhere, untill he reached the Zura-Ki hotel, where they said that gaara _had_ stayed, but left a few hours earlier. Lee got very upset at this. He began to walk around Konoha, accidentally bumping into someone when he had his head hung down. The person that Lee had bumped into was Hyuuga Hinata._

_"Oh, gomen, Hinata..." Lee began slouching around her, when she stopped him by walking in front of him. "It's okay, Lee-kun." She began to blush and fidget slightly. "So, what's wrong, Lee-kun?"_

_Lee was to sad to bring Gaara up at the moment; he had an even _better_ idea._

_"Well, there is this, um, _girl_, who is from a, erm, different village, and we are really good friends, but yesterday, _she_ , um, told me she is in love with me. I was confused at first, but, now, I realise that I like hi-erm, _her_, too." Hinata smiled at Lee, pushing a peice of hair behind her ear. _

_"Well, why don't you just tell her how you feel? I know it's hard to tell her how you feel, but if you both feel that way, then what's stoping you?"_

_Lee sighed deeply, letting his shoulder's sag, his head bow low. "_She _was not at her hotel..." Hinata gave Lee a gentle, but stearn look. "And _that's_ what's stoping you? You want to beat Neji in a fight, right?" Lee lifted his head, determination in his eyes. "Yes!" Hinata looked away, speaking seriously as she did so. "Well, if you're going to let the one you love, not being in the place you want, stop you from telling _her_ how you feel, then I believe that you won't be able to beat Neji, after all."_

_Courage, enthusiasm, positivity, and more determination glinted in his eyes. "You are right, Hinata," He spoke loudly, hugging Hinata, "Arigatou!"_

_Before running off, Lee looked back and spoke once more. "I think that when Naruto comes back to Konoha, _you_ should tell him how _you _feel." Hinata's face darkened and she began to fidget._

_Alas, Lee ran off to find Gaara. He asked almost every person he could downtown, but no-one had seen him. 'Maybe he has not left yet! He may be near the end of the village!' Lee ran towards the gates, where he spotted Temari hugging Shikamaru, Kankouro doing a secret handshake with his cousin, Tiiquo, who has had a crush on him for some time. _

_Then he saw him._

_"!" Lee ran up to Gaara, tears falling out of his eyes, unoticed by anyone. "Lee." Gaara whispered, then a hand slapped his face, making his widden his eyes._

_"Do you have _any_ idea how you made me feel? And then you think you can just get up and _leave_, just like that?"_

_Gaara noticed the tears falling from Lee's beautiful dark eyes; he had hurt him, he had hurt the one who he had fallen in love with. Gaara reached up, and pulled Lee into a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. Gaara became shocked when Lee wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the embrace. "I...it took...this much -hic- drama between us...for me to realise...that I am in love with you, too, Gaara-sama..." Gaara sighed happily, rubbing his hand on Lee's back to comfort him. "I promise to come and visit you as soon as I can, Lee..."_

_"And I promise, that when I have a mission in Suna, I will take time off to visit you, too, Gaara-sama." Gaara gave Lee a smile, which was something that he had never done before, which, also, was Lee's favourite thing to see, and kissed him on the cheek, blushing as he did so. "I love you..." Gaara whispered into Lee's ear, followed by an encore of 'awwwwwws' made by Temari, Kankouro, and Tiiquo, which recieved them _all_ a good minute of death-glaring_

Back-to-Reality-No-Jutsu

Gaara poked Lee in the stomach, bringing him back from him zoning out. "Are you okay?" Lee shook his head. _'Was I gone for _that_ long?'_ "Hmm, yeah, I am fine, Gaara."

Gaara got down and inspected him carefully. "Tired? Dizzy? Dehydrated?" Lee got up and pushed Gaara away lightly. "No, no, I am fine; just remembered the funniest thing, though..."

"And that would be...?" Lee smirked widely, giving Gaara a mocking look. "I will not tell. Even if the _Kazekage_ commands it." Gaara smirked back, "So you wanna be a smartass, eh?" Sand picked Lee up and carried him to where Gaara was walking; the water. "Well, then, hope you like water." And Lee fell in with a splash. When he resurfaced, he ran up to Gaara. "It is on!"

***Wonder coffin of doom: A sand coffin designed for pure torture that me and my bud made up, for traping one of the OC's I made that I DESPISE, Rai, and, also, Kankouro!**

**A/N: So, how'd'ya think of KingDomo101's flashback? Hope you did, Cuz I'm not taking **_**any**_** credit for it (Unless she decides to give me sum) Anywhoes, I had fun writing this, now I don't have to bug King untill we RP for a future chapter, which I will do WHEN I HAVE INTERNET! Sux 2 have a comp w/ nu internet...oh, wellz, i haz my yaoi and more time to write, cuz i'm not looking for any new yaoi pics ;) lawlz, but i would if i did :P:P:P and be on D/A 24-7, and read yaoi fanfics/doujinshi/manga...Yep, my life basically failzzz, but i haz nu school at zee moment ^-^ And sorry for killa Gangsta Gaara, but i've been watching my lil bro play too much GTA: Vice City (Me playing a little bit of it too)**

**Oh, a btw peoplez, don't hate me (i only did this ONCE) i tried weed...**

**Me:...**

**Gai: YOU IDIOT *punches Sensei to the other side of her basement***

**Me: THE FUCK, MAN!**

**King: *Punches her, too* HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF!**

**Me: But, **_**Kiiiiiiiiing-**_

**King: *slaps her* Bad, girl, bad! SIT!**

**Me *Sits down* I am sorry, Master, I have been a bad girl TT3TT**

**King: Yes, yes you have...**

**Gai: Oh, so she listens to you, but not me?**

**Me: I'm not listening to you cuz ur possesed by Zaruzo**

**Gai:...Oh, yeah -_-''**

**Me & King: DEEEERP!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Sensei**

**(Sensei was not high durring the making of this chapter. If you have any suspitions that she was please dial...Beep beep beep beep...Can not comput...Dr. Pepper tastes like Dr. Pepper, OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMIIIEESSS!)**

**I don't need drugs to fuck me up, I already **_**am**_** fucked up!**


	12. Sunburn and the Perverted Tanuki, Oh My!

All afternoon, there was endless party-ing, water wars, chug-a-lugs, and truth or dare. And, of course, Lee and Gaara were dared to do stuff to each other, such as kissing, licking ice cream off of each other's chests, suck/lick booze/juice (Juice for Lee) off of thier stomachs', and to roleplay a little bit. All of these things flustered Lee very much, but, after much needed persuation, he inevitable did the dares, without using any chickens.

After all of the games and activities, Lee and Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru, Kankouro and Tiiquo, all sat down on a big beach towel, that had room for the six of them, talked and waited for the sun to set.

Before the sun set, Kankouro asked Tiiquo to walk with him; they walked a little ways away, everyone watching, as Kankouro leaned in and kissed Tiiquo on the lips. Temari smiled, Shikamaru sighed, Gaara rolled his eyes, and Lee got up and yelled at them. 'WOOOOOOT! YAAAAAAAY, AFTER ALL THIS TIME-" Gaara grabbed Lee in a headlock, making him fall in his lap, not wanting to disturb his brother's moment, unlike what he had did to him.

**Later that evening**

After everyone had all hugged goodbye when the sun set, the couples walk different directions; Tiiquo going to stay at the hotel with Kankouro for the night (hohoho), Temari residing at Shikamaru's, and Gaara walked Lee home, being a gentleman. When he turned to leave, Lee stopped him.

"First of all, you _are_ allowed to stay over, and, two, you did not kiss me goodnight..." Lee blushed as he finished the sentence, Gaara turning as he did so. Gaara smirked, making Lee blush harder. "But Gai isn't home... I might do something...Hmm, I dunno, _forbidden_, to your little, sexy, virgin body." Lee looked away, getting a little bit worried.

"I'm kidding, baby boy." Lee sighed lightly as Gaara's lips grazed his cheek. "What is with all of your nicknames for me, Gaara?"

"They're called 'pet names', love."

"See? You did it again, Gaara..." Gaara frowned lightly, staring at his hands. "You don't like my pet names for you, huh?" Lee grabbed Gaara's hands, and lead him inside, making him sit on the couch with him. "I do not mind them, it is just, that you do not say my name alot, anymore..."

Gaara turned around and layed down, his head resting against Lee's legs, hands folded on his chest, looking up at Lee. "I'm sorry, Lee... I didn't know that _that_ was a problem..."

After a few minutes of Gaara looking into Lee's eyes, and Lee looking into Gaara's eyes, Lee began to smile and giggle a little bit. Gaara sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "What's up, now?" Lee pressed a finger down in the middle of Gaara's naked chest, his skin changing from white to red. "I think you got too much sun, Gaara."

Gaara got up quickly and looked down at all of his uncovered parts; his chest, arms, legs. He even checked his face, and it felt hot. "Fuck, not again!" He grumbled and got up, mumbling 'hate being fair-skined*' as he walked to a bathroom, inspecting himself in the mirror. "That's why I've been feeling sore for a while..." Lee got up, got a bottle of lotion from one of the cabinets in the bathroom, grabbed Gaara's hand, and dragged him to his bedroom. "Cloths off, now." Gaara gave Lee a sly look. "You sneeky fox, you." Lee rolled his eyes and pushed Gaara on his bed, pouring some lotion on his hands and gently began massaging Gaara's chest. "It is suppost to help with sunburn, you perverted tanuki." Gaara smirked at the 'compliment'. "Why, yes I am."

Lee rolled his eyes, pushing Gaara onto his stomach, making him groan. He lathered his hands in the lotion again and rubbed at Gaara's back, poking his dimples afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I have dimples near my ass." Lee leaned over and kissed the top of Gaara's head. "I was not making fun of them; I think they look good on you."

"Yeah, cuz they're near my ass!" Lee got up from Gaara and left the bedroom. "Aw, come on, Lee, I was kidding!"

The room stayed silent, which made Gaara worry even more; had he upset Lee _that_ much? Gaara got up and walked out of the room, in the process, he almost walked into Lee.

Lee was holding two weird looking smoothies, he shrugged as he held on up to him. "I know it does not look apetizing; it sometimes is not, but it is healthy..." Gaara took the smoothie and gave it a weird look. "I added lots of fruits, so it would not taste as bad." Gaara took a little sip of it, shrugging when he did. "It's not that bad..." Lee smiled as he walked back into his room, Gaara following. "Not only is it good for your health, it is also suppost to heal flesh wounds, like your sunburn..." Gaara drank the rest quickly, almost choking himself. Lee gave Gaara a water bottle that was stationed on his bed stand, Gaara grabbing it and chugging it down, giving himself hickups.

"Ah, Fu-hic-ck." Lee laughed at Gaara, who was cursing, while hiccuping in the middle of each swear word.

After about fifteen minutes of laughter, huccuping and swearing, Lee began to grow tired. "I am ready to go to bed, now, Gaara."

"Yeah?" He looked up at Lee, who stood up from the floor, and began stripping, making Gaara smirk. "I always knew you slept comand-" Before Gaara finished his sentence, Lee bonked him in the head. "I was kidding..."

"And for the record, Gaara, I sleep in my underwear. Happy?" Gaara thought for a second. "Hmmm, nope, not revealing enough." Gaara got bonked in the head again, followed by his head hitting the ground, Lee already in bed, not carring. Five minutes passed, and Gaara got sick of the silence. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Will you behave _and_ stop the obnoucious commentary?" Gaara lifted his head onto the edge of Lee's bed. "Yes, Master."

Lee threw a pillow at Gaara, not liking his smart-assed-ness. "Alright, alright, I'll be good...Sheesh..."

Gaara crawled in the bed, waiting for Lee to turn around and face him, which wasn't happening, so Gaara turned him over with his sand, an annoyed look on Lee's face when he did so. "Look, I'm sorry, okay, Lee? I was trying to be funny."

"Which, might I add, did _not_ work." Gaara sighed and leaned his face closer to Lee's "Why are you so damned impossible?" Lee rolled his eyes and kissed Gaara's cheek, forgetting his frustration towards his love. "I do not know, I just do not like brats." Gaara smirked at Lee, grabbing his ass, just to bug him. "Oh, yeah? And _I'm_ a brat?" Lee leaned his head against Gaara's shoulder, yawning as he spoke. "Sometimes, yes, other times, you can be the nicest man on Earth."

"Hellz, yeah, I am." He kissed Lee's temple, not being able to reach his face, and whispered lightly into his ear. "Good night, Lee. I'll wake you up before I leave, if you decide to sleep in." Gaara closed his eyes, and held Lee tightly, wanting him to feel his warmth and comfort, as he heard a slight 'mmmhmmm', before both him and Lee drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, this chapter was lame, but had to do something before Gaara leaves for Suna, and this just happen to pop into my head, and, alas, I haven't talked to King in a while, cuz I've been busy, with drawing pics of her and I (which fail) and I've been going to town, and I will not be able to write for a few days (well, I will, but I'll be gone most of the day to a leadership program). If I am lucky, with the time I have left at my Nanny's, I'll get two, maybe three, more chapters done, then I'll be able to RP one of the chapters with King cuz I'll be at my Dad's, who has internet, yaaayz! So, I may be up to chapter 15 by the time I leave my Nanny's, and I'll have an extra week at my dad's to work on more, so I may make it to the 20 chapters mark. So, yeah, the last 3 chapters have been utter derpness, that, and I've been playing too much Pokemon Pearl again (yeah, yeah, that's the newest game I have, yeah, yeah, I fail, I know...), and I've been picking millions of berries, and before that, I've been breeding Pokemon like the shit of it (Got bored of doing that), and, yes, King, I have your Eevee's ready for you, I'll trade ya when you come over to my dad's. Woooow, more nonsence of an Author's Note -_-''', yeah, people, for the sake of you sanity, stop reading these, if you already do; if you don't, then you obviously do, cuz you've read this note, so HA!, I've caught you doing it :P:P:P:P:D:D:D:D**

**And, finally, a link to King's page**

.com

**Yes, she got a font change! Cuz she's special.**

**Hmmm, what to say...**

**I was dancing to Katy Perry? IDK, It's 10:30 pm here, so I'm tired and talking total bullshit...**

**Have a good Pikachu?**

**I...mean...**

**SpongeBob for President of America...wait, WHAT!**

**Yeah, I need a Bulbasaur to make me sleep like a cuddly cactus...**

**Lee: Um...Are you going crazy, Sensei-chan? **

**Me:...wasn't I already crazy to begin with?**

**King: YES! I SAY YES! SHE IS CRAZY! ALWAYS HAS BEEN!**

**Me: STOP YELLING!**

**Gai: Okay, children, sto-**

**Me & King: UR NOT MA MOMMA!**

**Sensei's Little Brother: TROJAN MAAAAAAN!~**

**Me:...Oh, dear, GAWD!**

**King:...Glad I'm not you...**

**Me:...-_-'''**

**Lee: Is Trojan-**

**Me: Condoms, yes, something that you will use in the near future of this story!**

**Lee: W-What! *blushing***

**Gaara: But condoms are such a turn off! *rolls eyes***

**Me:...I guess you're right...**

**Lee: B...but...what...um... about STD's?**

**King: STI's!**

**Me: STFU, Canada fails for saying that they are Infections, not Dessieses, but, guees what? Those 'infections' are DEADLY!**

**Lee:...STI's?**

**Me: STD's! And you're a fictional character, and you will **_**not**_** get AIDS...Unless I get bored a decide to kill you in the end...**

**Lee: *Gasps and hides behind Gaara* Do not kill me TT3TT**

**Me: ...*evil grin, then evil laugh***

**Yep, that's me people, at 10:30 at night, crazy like shit...**

**Love u guys!**

**~Sensei...Is gunna go trim her sideburns...**


	13. Departure

Being able to only sleep for an hour an a half, Gaara watched Lee sleep in his arms, occasionly looking at the clock, time seeming to run to slow. One last time, Gaara looked at the clock, which shone '5:04', he gently crawled out of bed, not wanting Lee to wake up just yet. He walked over to the bathroom, looking himself in the mirror once the light was on.

"I really hope that the war bullshit hasn't been talked about back home..." That was something that Gaara was going to have to fix, but untill then...

Slidding his clothes off, he grabbed a towel from the drawers in the wall, put it on the sink, turned on the water for a shower, and stepped in when the water was at an acceptable temperature.

Not long after Gaara had gone in to shower, Lee began to stir in his sleep, giving signs that he was about to wake up. It wasn't till about 5:30 that Lee actually opened his eyes, looking around him, not seeing Gaara. He hadn't left him yet...Had he?

"G..Gaara?" No awnser. "Gaara?" Lee spoke more clearly, fear striking him when there was no responce again. Lee got out of his bed and ran frantically around the house, yelling his love's name. "Gaara? Gaara! Gaara! GAARA!"

Lee colapsed onto the floor, sobbing heavily.

"Lee? Sheesh, what's wrong? And why were you calling my name-"

"Gaara, you did not leave me!" Lee got up and ran into Gaara, sobbing into his damp, naked chest, Gaara becoming generally confused; Why was Lee crying like that? And he was shaking too...

"Why are you so sad, Lee?" Gaara whispered, questioning, against Lee's neck. "I was scared that you would leave me all alone." Gaara smiled, smoothed out Lee's hair with his hand, and kissed his cheeks. "Now why would I do something as silly as that, Lee? I told you last night that I would wake you before I left, if that were the case..."

**Sensei: ...Um...*doesn't know what to write***

**~Two Weeks Later~**

**Sensei: GYAAAAHHH! WHY DID I WAIT FOR TWO WEEKS TO WRITE THIS BULLSHIT! *pauses for a second...Then starts bashing head against the keybord* vbg vbg7 57 7gthyhcgnthegamexhjfyjvgh f jhyxjryusezrym,jfyuzdrbtrem bgh6 *stops bashing forehead* GOMENASAI, KING, I LET YOU DOOOOOOWN! *starts crying...then pulls self together and starts writing again***

Lee looked up, giving Gaara a small nod, before hugging him tightly again. Gaara smiled gently and hugged Lee back, rubbing his shoulders firmly. "I would never leave you...not for _anything_."

Lee let out a small gasp; hearing such things from Gaara was something he was still not use to. Then Gaara let out a loud sigh. "Except for the fact that I have Kazekage duties back in Suna..."

Lee wiped the tears from his eyes, then smiled at Gaara. "That is the _only_ time I will allow you to leave me, then."

Gaara kissed his forehead, cupping the back of Lee's neck and bringing him closer to himself. "I can agree to that."

"Awwww, but _Kankers_, do _you_ have to leave?"

Kankouro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, not use to Tiiquo's new...erm...'nickname'. "W...well, I've got things to do back in Suna...I'm Gaara's back-up, you know?" Kankouro almost added 'Gaara's Slave' to that sentence, but the eyes that bore into the back of his neck told him otherwise.

Tiiquo glomped Kankouro, almost clinging onto him for dear life. "But I'll miss you! Don't leave me, you damn foo!" Kankouro laughed at Tiiquo's 'gangster' voice. "I'll be back before you know it, trust me." He winked at her, making her giggle. "Alrighty then!"

Lee smiled at her cousin and her new boyfriend **(wow, that was fast...that's what she said!)**, but was distracted when pale arms wraped around his shoulders. "It's going to be pretty lonely in Suna, without you, you know..." Lee looked back at Gaara and smirked. "I am pretty sure you will find something to 'occupy' yourself, _Lord Kazekage_." Gaara chuckled deeply in response. "I'm pretty sure I will."

Gaara gave Lee a light peck on the cheek, before walking around him and moving towards his elder siblings. Then Lee heard his voice in the wind.

_Aishuteru._

Lee closed his eyes, trying to surpress the tears trying to leave him, smiling as he whispered the word back, hoping for it to find itself into Gaara's ears, as well.

Gaara smiled as the wind re-read the word to him; in Lee's voice.

Looking up to the sky, something happened; something _no-one_ has ever experienced before...

Gaara started singing.

_"Watching you sleep for so long, knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun, anymore..."_

Lee's voice followed suit.

"_I've given you all that I am, now I stand here to scared to hold your hand..."_

The two of them took a breath, singing together.

_"Afraid you might wake to see, the monster that had to leave,_

_"Cuz you see the the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm, _

_"You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,_

_"So sleep well, my angel..."_

And with the last sentence, Gaara and his sibling's left for Suna.

**A/N: HI GUYS! If you guys have **_**no**_** idea what song that is, it is the song Lee was listening to in the first chapter; 'Sleep Weel, My Angel' by We Are The Fallen. I am SOOOOOOO sorry for neglecting this story for so long! (It's only been two weeks...) *gasps* BUT IT WILL BE LONGER THAN THAT WHEN IT GETS ON! *starts to panik* AAAAAHHHHHRRRRGGGGG, GOMENASAI! *hides in the emo corner of Anti-Youth* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!**

**~Sensei**


	14. Understanding

Zaruzo had gone through every thought, every memory, every_thing_ that Gai has ever done, ever beeb, to make sure that he would know how to communicate with Lee, making him believe that it was his 'Gai-sensei', and _not_ some imposter. Zaruzo chuckled inside of Gai's mind, hoping that Lee was foolish enough to believe _anything_ that was going down.

_When Lee was a teenager, he was curious and wanted to know what Gai really thought of him. But Gai could never bring himself to tell Lee about his thoughts, or his dreams; He didn't want to lose Lee over something as terrible as _that._ So, one day, when Gai was gone on a mission, Lee began to snoop through Gai's room; he was just getting to damn frustrated with _not_ knowing about what was shadowing his relationship with his beloved sensei. _

_Not too long after, Lee found a few journal; he had glimsped Gai writing in them a few times before, but not a lot. When Lee came up to a bookmark-type-thing, he began to read._

_**November 25th, 200X**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I can't deal with this anymore, and since my rival refuses to let me vent to him, I guess I'm stuck to venting to you (despite the fact that LEE MAY READ THIS!)**_

_Lee gulped, but continued reading on further._

_**I've been having dreams of Lee...Dreams that I am not proud of...Not only the dreams, but, also, the thoughts...**_

_**I feel so ashamed of myself, and I know that Lee would **_**hate**_** me if he were to read this...**_

_**But, I have to go on with life, even if it means to shut Lee out...**_

_**I know that is selfish of me, but I can **_**never**_** let him know of these feelings...**_

_**I can't put him through that...**_

_**I know how terrible it is to lose a sensei because of an admiration that goes beyond a sensei-student relationship...**_

_**But I have moved on...from that...**_

_**Anywho, arigatou for letting me vent.**_

_**~Gai**_

_"So, you've found my journal..."_

_Lee gasped and looked behind him, seeing Gai's red-eyed gaze on him._

_"I...I am...t...terribly sorry, sensei...I...I-i never..." Lee's hands began to shake so much, he dropped the journal. Gai walked closer to Lee. "Now you know...the disgusting truth, Lee...Know what a terrible teacher I am..." Lee stood up and yelled at Gai._

_"Do not say that! You are an honorable man, with a man's needs! You can not help what your body wants-"_

_"Lee, I've dreamed of_ fucking_ you! How can you _explain _that!" Tears were falling down Gai's eyes. "I am lusting for you...no...I am in _love _with you, and I've thought of doing so many things-"_

_"So what if you are in love with me!"_

_Gai froze and looked Lee dead in the eyes, his body jolting from what Lee said._

_"I do not care if you are in _love_ with me. I do not care if you are _lusting _for me. I do not care if you _do not give a shit about me!_ You are my sensei, and, even more so, a _father_ to me! A father that I _never had!_" Gai fell to his knees, shocked by Lee; the language he was using to make his point..._

_"You are the only one who has ever cared for me. So, please, do not stop being my most important person because of this...please?" Gai got up and ran to Lee, embrassing his tightly, letting the young boy sob into his arms._

_"Oh, Lee...Thank you...for not hating me..."_

_"I could never hate you..."_

'Well, might as well fuck the child, since I'm his _most important person!'_ Zaruzo's laughter echoed inside of Gai's mind, and soon, Gai's body was laughing with him.

**A/N: Yeah, I guess for everytime I write for Zaruzo, there will be a flashback...I guess...But don't worry, my fans! I will (inevitably) write flashbacks for WHY THE FUCK ZAZY HATES GAARA!**

**Zaruzo:...Call me 'Zazy' one more time, and I'll-**

**Me: And you'll **_**what?**_** Make me type something **_**drastic?**_** Oh, please, princess, I **_**OWN**_** you!**

**Zaruzo:...Ah, fuck-nuts...**

**And I'm a try to...go against my word and TRY TO WORK ON MY MORE-THAN-A-YEAR-OLD-FANFICS! *facepalms and looks through her documents to find all of last summers fanfics***

**And, yes, King, I used ur birthday...but only cuz ur b-day and Lee's are two days apart, DERP!**

**~Sensei**


	15. Nightmares

**A/N: Another filler chapter, sorry. Little bit of lemon in it...**

It had been a few days since Gaara had left Konoha, but he had made sure to call Lee when he arrived to Suna. He told him about how much he missed hin, and how much he couldn't wait to see him again, which was followed by a bunch of 'awwws' in the backround, obviously made by Kankouro, who, most likely, got his ass kicked, once again, after he and Lee had stopped talking.

For a few days after Gaara had arrived home, Lee was been unable to sleep very much; his mind had ben occupied with many thoughts: Where was Gai? When would he return home from his mission? Was he okay? When would Gaara be coming back to Konoha?

But, when Lee was able to sleep fully, his dreams had been taken over by an entirely peculiar set of events.

_His legs were wrapped around the man's waist, as he thrust into him; the man obviously not being Gaara. Why was he having such a dream about another-_

_"Lee, you are mine, as will always be..." That voice...It was..._

_"Gai, I am yours, will _always_ be yours!" What? Why would he be saying such things?_

_Lee tried to change the scene; he was not attracted to Gai in that way; not anymore, so why was this happening?_

_'L..e...'_

_Another voice, was distant, as he watched himself being fucked by his sensei. But, the voice...Was also Gai?_

_'Do...no...Be..c..me...inf...tua...t..d...by...so..thi..g...li..e...thi...I...wo..l..d...ne...er...do...th...t...to...y...o...' _

_"I do not understand, Gai-sensei...Why...are you..."_

_'I...no...me...Som...ne...pos...ed...me...'_

_"Gai-sensei...Why am...I seeing this?"_

_'Ha..e...no...cl...e'_

The scene fadded out and shifted into something else.

_"Lee! Why are you doing this?" Lee watched as he-himself; was obviously aiming his punches and kicks towards Gaara. Gaara's face was fused with worry and confusion; probably something similar to his...shadowed self's, face._

_"Why am I doing this? You stupid Jinchuuriki! It's because I despise you for almost taking away _everything_ that was precious to me!" The 'other Lee' flung himself onto Gaara, pinning him under his naked chest._

_"B-But, Lee! I don't understand! Don't you love me!" _

_His other self looked down at Gaara, got up, turned away, and smirked to himself._

_"What a silly question, child. No, I do not."_

_Lee saw the flash of pain in Gaara's face, and became sick to his stomach at the look his other self was making. "Y-You liar! You're not Lee! If it were true-" the other Lee turned around before Gaara could finish his sentence. "I do not love you, Gaara."_

_Lee could feel the spasms in Gaara's chest, could feel his heart being torn in half. "N-no! Lies! All Lies-"_

_"I _never_ loved you..."_

_And, with that, Gaara fell too his knees, screaming in agony, as the other Lee smashed his knee-cap into Gaara's face._

With the darkness of the scene, another one apeared.

_Lee looked at the bloodied, battered form of someone; he seamed very familiar. _

_The boy has mutiple wounds in his body; His nose has been smashed almost completely into his skull, blood seeping out of it; There was a massive punctior in his chest, near his heart; His his skin was torn, revealing the destroyed muscles beneath, the area chalk-white, other that the blood staining around the wounds; The hair was shaved off, revealing the split skin and parts of skull poking through, most likely having been smashed on the ground; And the nurses, medics, and healers were also mentioning a smashed spinal cord from falling...From the Hokage Faces!_

_"Tsunade-sama! How could something like his happen to _Lee_!" Wait_, what_!_

_"I don't know, Sakura...I highly dought that Gaara pushed him off the Faces..." Sakura looked down at Lee's body, thinking as she was healing him. "You think it was Gai?"_

_Tsunade nodded, trying to restore Lee's skull; Lee didn't want to watch anymore. Why the Hell was he _seeing_ this!_

_"Many people saw Gai do it, although he was aiming for Gaara, not Lee...But, for now, he is under arrest, _and_ he's been chained up, and will stay that way untill we interogate him."_

_Lee wanted to scream so loud! But he had no control over his body; he could only watch..._

_"Do you think Gaara's going to survive?" Tsunade shrugged her shoulder's as Shizune began to massage ointment onto Lee's minor wounds. "He has as much of a chance as Lee; Well, a little better of a change that Lee...But, the damage done to both of them is great..."_

The tears streaming down his eyes made him realize that he was back, in his own room, no longer trapped in that ferocious dream; Nightmare, shall we say.

Tiiquo opened the door lightly, and whispered. "Hey, you okay, little guy?" Lee couldn't speak; his breath was hitching roughly from the sobs that erupted in his chest. Tiiquo went and sat next to Lee, and wrapped her arms around his, pulling him to lean against her. "It's okay, Lee..." He sobbed as she stroked his hair, whispering that everything would be okay. But what if it _wasn't_ okay? What if his nightmares...were visions? What if they came true? What id they were _real?_

**A/N: Dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Yeah, had to be lame and end this chapter off in a question! So, what do **_**YOU**_** think? Are they **_**only **_**dreams, or are they visions that are bound to come true? I think by now only a few people KNOW what EXACTLY is gunna happen! Kingdomo101 knows what's going down (well, deeeerp, she does!) And PhoenixAzure knows...i think...We likes to talk on skype XD...and I KNOW! Haha, well, of course I know what's gunna happen, I write this shit! **

**Also, awsomeness...**

**I went to Canada's Wonderland, right? And i went to the 3-D Spongebob movie (again), and, legit, there were people OLDER THAN ME in there! And they came on thier OWN ACCORD! Not with kids, but THEMSELVES! WOOOOOHOOOOOO!**

**And me and my brother did the wave in the theater and got the whole row to do it with us, then I told everyone else in the theater "Don't mind us, we're just Spongebob fans!"**

***sighs* Yup, i'm nuts! OMG UFC! WOOOOHOOOO!**

**~Sensei**

**BTW, below is the 'translations' to what Gai was saying in Lee's dream...**

_**Do not become infatuated by something like this. I would never do that to you. **_

_**It's not me. Someone possessed me.**_

_**Have no clue.**_


	16. Training, and the dirty little secret

**A/N: Sorry, King, but this is a 'rough' of this chapter...Had to write it, cuz if i didn't, i wouldn't of been able to write anything else...But, if you don't like it, I'll redo it with you...eventually...**

"Okay, so, today we are going to train for the Hell of it! I will be facing off against Hinata-chan for the first round; Hanabi-chan, you'll be against Lee-" Hanabi looked up at her eldest cousin, Neji, and smiled. "But don't _you_ want to bout with him, Neji-san?"

Neji looked down at his younger cousin, who was almost as tall as Hinata, and ruffled her hair lightly. "No, I will bout with him _after_ you and Hinata-chan do. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to learn more Taijutsu, Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi nodded, then looked at Lee. "Just...be gentle?" **(That's what she said!)**

Lee looked at her and nodded slightly. "Hai, of course I will be gentle with you, Princess Hanabi-sama." Hanabi giggled and blushed, covering her mouth and nose with one hand. "You no longer have to call me 'Princess', Lee. I'm _not_ a kid anymore!"

Lee waved his hand towards her, while looking down. "O-of course, my apologies."

**(Sensei: Sorry for the interruptions, but...I'VE GOT 24 COMMUNITY HOURS DONE! I only needs 16 nao XD)**

Hanabi was panting; she was having a hard time keeping up with Lee. "C-could you...teach me...the Lotus techniques, sometime, Lee?" Lee moved out of his battle stance, brushed his hair back with his fingers, and shrugged. "If you are willing...But, those techniques, as you have seen before, can be very harmful to the body."

Hanabi nodded, then activated her Byakugan. "If I use my Byakugan while you teach me, I'll me able to watch the Chakra flow in your body, and see your moves clearer, and be able to perfect the techniques quicker!" Lee giggled lightly; He loved how enthusiastic and determined Hanabi was about learning those techniques.

"Also, I _am _curious about how Byakugan _and_ the Lotus techniques would interract with each other." Hanabi thrust her fist into the air and yelled.

"Hai!"

**(Sensei: Sorry, but I shall keep interupting...I didn't sleep last night, so the rest of this chapter **_**will**_** be very fuck-tarded...just saying...)**

"W-wow, Hinata-sama! You have _really_ improved since we last battled!"

Hinata smiled as she stood back up, and bowed. "Arigatou, Lee-kun." Lee walked over to Hinata and hugged her. "It was good to bout with you, once again, Hinata-sama..." Lee began to walk over to the area where Neji and Hanabi were just finishing up this match, Neji obviously winning.

"D-damnit, Neji! Why aren't I able to be as good as you?" Neji walked up to her and smiled. "Because you didn't get _my_ sensei." He walked off and smiled at Lee. "Isn't that right, Lee?"

Lee nodded and gave Hanabi a thumbs up. "Neji is right. There is, and never will be, a better sensei than Gai-sensei!"

Neji closed his eyes and smiled to himself, getting into his battle formation. "Well, then, Lee...The time has come..." (**That's what she said!)**

**(Sensei:...don't mind my pervy-randomness...I'm looking at GaiXLee yaoi, so, yeah, my brain is going nuts XD)**

Lee was panting. Neji was panting.

But, in the end.

"Y-you...win..." Neji whispered as he fell to his knees. Lee, after a few moments of silence, got up, and started yelling and dancing like a monkey **(mankey!)** on crack.

**(Sensei:...the only reason I'm skipping **_**sooooo**_** much dialogue, is, cuz, **_**this**_**, is not **_**nessesary**_** to the story...*starts randomly fangirling over GaiLee***

**Little Brother-chan: ...Sensei...?**

**Sensei: Yuuuuuuuuuus? *still fangirling***

**Little Brother-chan:...**_**Shut the Fuck up, already!**_** *punches her*)**

"So...You have finally beat Neji, Lee-kun?" Lee was humming happily as he sat next to Hinata, swinging his legs back and forth. "HAI!" Lee yelled, followed by a fist-pump and his eyes going to flames. Hinata giggled; Lee was always acting so _goofy_ around her, but, then again, he _was_ her best friend, after all. **(It's just for the sake of this story, people...)**

**(Sensei:...Just have to say this...Yaoi+Spongebob songs=HAPPINESS!)**

"Well, I'm glad that you finally beat him in battle, Lee-kun." Lee smiled at her, then hugged her tightly. "I am glad as well." He picked her up and swung her around in his arms, making her giggle. "L-Lee-kun!" He laughed very loudly, and Hinata laughed with him. When Lee put Hinata down, she held onto him, to make sure she could keep her balance.

**(Sensei:...I know, I'm sorry for all the skips and interuptions...but I can't think of WHAT TOO WRITE!)**

"So, Hinata-sama, how are you and Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed as she looked at Lee, licking her vanilla ice cream cone. "W-well, we are...um...very well, actually." Lee smiled at her, while licking his black cherry ice cream. "H-how have you...and Gaara-sama, been, Lee-kun?" Lee blushed lightly and looked down at the ground. "Um...Well..." Lee was thinking of telling Hinata of what he had done with Gaara; but he was not entirely sure if his secret was safe...

"Are you okay, Lee-kun?" Lee looked up at her, blushing. "W...well... There is something that, um, I want to tell you, but..." Hinata smiled at him, and put her hand on his hand, that layed on the seat. "It is okay, if you do not trust me, with something personal, then that is your dessision...But, I have something...um...personal, to tell you, as well..." Lee blushed at her. "Well, you do not have to do that if you do not want to, but...If you tell me, I will tell you what Gaara and I have done..." Lee blushed as he said this; which was making Hinata nervous. "W...well, Lee-kun...Naruto-kun and I have, well..." She began to fidget her fingers and looked down, her blush deeper than the cherries in his ice cream. "Naruto and I have made love to each other!" She covered her mouth with one hand, completely embarrassed. Lee smiled at her and hugged her. "Congratulations, Hinata-chan, I am happy for you." She blushed and hugged him back. "T-thank you, Lee-kun...For being...supportive...and not...judging me..." She held tightly onto her best friend and cried softly; Lee began to stroke her hair as she cried, whispering that she had become very courageous, and telling her that she is the best person in the world.

And then he told Hinata his dirty little secret, THE END!

**A/N: GOMENASAI! I know, this chapter SUXS ASS! But i didnt know WHAT TO WRITE!*hides in a corner and cries for hours***


	17. Let the war commence Part 1

_"P...Please, help me..." The boy was huddled over, his hands cupping upwards, as his head was bowed down. The man looked at the child; who looked around the age of 12, and moved away from the door as his eldest son helped him in. "Are you hungry?" The nine year old brown-haired boy asked, as he brought a blanket to the boy with dark green hair. He nodded quickly, looking around the house. 'This is the Kazekage's house?' the boy thought, as he brought the blanket tighter against himself, when another blanket was put around him by a blond haired girl, who seamed a little bit younger than himself. "Arigatou..." The girl smiled at him as she when to make him some hot chocolate. _

_The brown hair boy came back in the room and gave his some cup-ramen, three onigiri, and freshly made sushi. "I hope you're not alergic!" The green haired boy smiled and nodded his head at the younger boy. "N-no, I do not believe I am. Thank you for the food." _

_After the boy ate his food and drank his hot chocolate, the boy and girl started talking to him. The girl spoke first._

_"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves." She gestured to herself. "I am Temari, only daughter, also, eldest child, of the Yondaime Kazekage." The green haired boy smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Temari..." _

_The brown hair boy spoke not to long after. "Hi, I'm Kankouro, middle child, and eldest son of the Yondaime Kazekage!" He held out his hand to the green haired boy, who snaked his arm out of the blankets and shook Kankouro's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Kankouro..."_

_"So," Temari gave the green haired boy a questioning look. "What's your name?"_

_The green haired boy blushed, and looked down. "M-My name...is Zaruzo Kotchiru-"_

_"You mean, you're from _that_ clan!" Kankouro yelled, as he backed away from Zaruzo. Temari punched him in the arm, and looked back at Zaruzo. "So, you must be one of the survivors?" Zaruzo nodded, his eyes becoming watery. "My mom and dad tried to kill me...But my big brother's saved me...By killing them..."_

_"So there is more than _one_ survivor of your clan?" Kankouro shouted, obviously becoming scared. Temari punched him again, then led Zaruzo out of the room, and brought him to her bedroom. "I'm sorry about him; he has no manners." Zaruzo nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find comfort. "Do you know where your brothers are, Zaruzo?" Temari asked, wrapping her arms around the elder boy, trying to relax him. "N-no, they disappeared after they took me away from my village..."_

_"Who is that?" Temari gasped as she looked towards her door, only to find her youngest brother standing there. "G-gaara?" She began to shake lightly, as she tried to put herself in from of Zaruzo. "Who _is_ that?" It was not Gaara's voice talking anymore, it was Shukaku. Temari began to stutter. "H...He is...Um...Z...Zaruzo..."_

_Zaruzo moved out from behind Temari and walked up to Gaara, holding his hand out. "I'm Zaruzo-"_

_"You're a Kotchiru!" The sand began to slither onto Zaruzo; binding his arms and legs together. "I'll kill you!" Looking at the boy through Shukaku's eyes, he could see the boys veins and bloodlines, knowing _exactly_ where to press against, and this kid's life would be gone. _

_Blood was already seeping down his body, just one last push, and-_

_"Gaara, let him go!" Gaara had been so preoccupied, that his father was able to inject a strong sedative into his arm; The sedative, unfortunatly, didn't knock him out, but it relaxed Gaara enough to seal Shukaku back to sleep._

_Temari was pressing towels against the uncousious boy, to stop the bleeding. "Dad! We have to help him!"_

_'Very interesting past I have, eh, Gai?' _Zaruzo whispered to Gai inside his mind.

Gai was unresponsive.

He had _no_ control of _anything._

Zaruzo rolled 'Gai's' eyes, and thought again. _'Hmm, maybe I should go meddle with the Kage's again...'_

_Dear Lord Hokage, _

_I have thought about what you have said..._

_But, I do not trust our alliances anymore. I'm sorry, but the war between our countries will commence in a month and a half._

_Be ready._

_~Sunagakure's Fifth Kazekage_

**A/N: Aaaaaaaand, the REAL story begins! DUN DUN MOTHER FUCKING DUUUUUUN! Hahaha, well, at least you know a little bit about Zazy and his hate for Gaara...Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far!**

**Peace!**

**~Sensei**


	18. Let the war commence Part 2

"Lord Kazekage! We have just received a letter from the Hokage!" One of Gaara's most loyal servant/bodyguard, Ookoro, ran in, waving a letter around, and fell onto his face. Gaara's other most loyal servant/bodyguard, Mokiro, walked in behind him and face-palmed. "Geezus, Ookoro, you're such a clutz..."

"He may be a clutz, but he is also one of Sunagakure's best warriors..." Gaara spoke, sighing as he walked over to Ookoro, and took the letter from his hand.

"Gomenasai, Lord Kazekage..." Ookoro chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck when he got up, then got a bunch of kleenex shoved onto his face, covering his, unnoticed, bleeding nose. "Ah, shit! I got a bloody nose!"

Mokiro sighed and walked over to Gaara. "So, what's up with the letter?"

Gaara read in silence, once done, he slamed the papers on his desk and furiously stormed out of his office.

Mokiro knews better than to go looking through Gaara's documents, but...

_Lord Kazekage,_

_I do not understand what I have done to destroy your trust, but..._

_If you do not trust us, then we do not trust you or your nation, either._

_Although I'd rather not have to shed blood between us, if it is your wish, then, so be it._

_And, if you try to tell me what you have written in not true, I will not believe you._

_You had your chance._

_Let the war commence._

_~Hokage_

"We will have Konoha in lock-down in two days, which is when we will announce the war. We will evacuate any children and mothers out of the village, and, possibly, out of the country, if needed. Any questions?"

Iruka walked up to his Hokage; Naruto kept a stiff stance as he looked out of the windows. "I do, Hokage-sama..._Why_ are we having this war?"

"The Kazekage declaired it; It has happened once, as you have seen, and he pleaded against it afterwards. I have warned him if this were to happen again, that I would not listen-"  
>"But, what if it <em>wasn't<em> him saying those things?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, letting silence fill the room for a few moments.

"Gaara had his chance...This time, I _will _act..."

"Lee, what are you doing_ now_?" Tiiquo was leaning against the door frame, watching as Lee was packing his things, just not knoing why. "What do you think you are doing, leaving me alone? Why, Lee, _why_!"

"Because," Lee looking in a drawer, and yelled a 'Haha', turned around, and showed her a ring. It was a gold band, a heart-shaped diamond layed in the middle of it. "I have this to give him. I know that it is a little girly-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO HIM!" Lee let out a little laugh at his cousin's reaction, then found the box for the ring, and placed it safely inside. "No, I am not proposing to him; He would have to propose to _me_!"

Lee let out a little sigh as he looked at the box, Tiiquo emmidiatly realizing _who_ the ring belonged too.

"You're giving him your mother's wedding ring?"

Lee nodded, letting tears slip down his cheeks; it was the last thing that he had of his parents. "Y-yes...I...I love him, Tiiquo...I love him enough to give him the only thing I have left of them..."

Tiiquo went up to Lee and hugged him tighly. "I know, hun...I know you miss them...But, they are in a better place now-"

"I know, but...It hurts so much to watch your parents being burned alive before your very eyes!" Lee began screaming and crying; he never talked about his parents to _anyone;_ not even Gai.

After several minutes of Lee being comforted by his cousin, he got up and hugged her. "Thank you, for letting me cry...I really needed that..." Tiiquo gave Lee a sincere smiled and hugged him back. "Anytime, little guy." She kissed him on the cheek and punched his shoulder. "Now, got get 'im, tiger!"

Lee smiled and yelled 'Hai', as he bolted for the door with his overnight bags over his shoulder, running at full speed to get to Sunagakure.

**A/N: Hawt dayum!**

**Well, now that the war is official, I can **_**really**_** get this story going! And, King, **_**Lee is going to see Gaara...in Suna...BEFORE THE WAR!**_** *grins* Yeah, you KNOW what's gunna happen soon, dont cha? *Starts laughing evily***

**Yes, people, there be a LEMON chapter comming up.**

**But for the younger viewers...**

**I will be ending the chapter before RIGHT before the smex, and starting the chapter AFTER the smex, so that is makes sence, if you were to NOT read the smex... Like, so you could totally skip the smex scene and still be able to follow the story line...**

**Kapishe?**

**Good...**

**Also, for whoever is reading this on the Fanfiction dot net, then, could you kindly review? Cuz, I've been asking fans on DeviantART for OC's for durring the war chapters, and if you wanna get some screen time in for your OC's in this story, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Sigh, if I i can, the chapter before the smex will be chapter 19...or 20...*gasps* i should put the smex in on my birthday chapter!**

**Ok, so its desidded, chapter 19 will be a random filler chapter, i guess, chapter 20 will be the pre-smex chapter, chapter 21 will be the smex chapter (and, I mean, REAL SMEX!) and chapter 22 will be the post-smex...**

**SO MUCH SMEX! *faints* **

**King is gunna kill me when she reads chapter 21, then...**

**And, chapter 21 WILL NOT BE ON DEVIANTART!**

**Why aren't I putting chapter 21 on deviantart, you ask?**

**Well, kind sirs...**

**For the same reason chapter 6 isn't up; I DONT WANT MY STORY KICKED OFF OF DEVIANTART!**

**...chapter 19 will be a song chappie XD**

**anyhoes, ttyl8r**

**~Sensei**


	19. Far Away, Surrender

**A/N: As I said before, there will be a lot of song-sing-ness...The title sais it ALL!**

Gaara was laying in his bed, pounding his fists against the bed, on his sides. He was _pissed_. He did _not _want to go through with this war, but he had no fucking_ choice!_

"God damnit, Naruto, _why!"_ With his rage, his sand spun around him in a typhoon, as he screamed and thrashed his body around for a few minutes.

Once Gaara had come down from his tantrum, he grabbed his IPod, and walked outside, teleporting himself to his secret Oasis he had found a few years back; Well, the Oasis he had found with _Lee._

Gaara put the earbuds into his ears, pressed 'play', turned up the volume, and sang with the music.

_'I love you, and I've loved you all along. And I miss you, I've been far away for far too long. I can't dream that you'll be with me if you ever go. So start breathing if I don't see you, anymore.'_

_"I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up.'_

_'I wanted, I wanted you to stay. Cuz I needed, I need to hear you say. That I'll love you, I've loved you all along. And I forgive you. I've been away for far too long, so keep breathing, cuz I'm not leaving you any more. Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go..."_

When he changed the song, he also sang along to it.

_'Surrender, every word, every thought, every sound. Surrender, every touch, every smile, every frown. Surrender, all the hope that I lost, she was found. Surrender, yourself to me.'_

_'I think I've found a flower in this feild of weeds, I think I've found a flower in this feild of weeds. Searching untill my hands bleed, this flower don't belong to me.'_

_'I've never had the nerve to ask, has my moment come and pass? I've never had the nerve to ask, has my moment come and pass?'_

Somehow, music and singing always helped Gaara calm down and relax about something that was irritating him.

_**'You miss him a lot, don't you?'**_

"Well, I've made it obvious enough, haven't I, Shukaku?" The demon's voice scoffed in his mind.

_**'You let him in, gave him your heart, and he returned what you have given him... Yeah, I **_**totally **_**don't think it's obvious, Gaara...'**_

"Don't have to be an ass-hole about it..."

Gaara sat at the Oasis, listening to music and singing untill nightfall, when he finally deccided to teleport back home.

"Gaara? Where have you been?"

**A/N:...Dun dun dun? IDK, I think you guys can guess who was in Gaara's room, like a creeper...**

**Yeah, i really dont care what i write anymore at the moment, i'm fucking tired...I've written four chapters today...and I'm still here for another week...**

**If only I could write **_**four**_** chapters every day, cuz if I could do that...**

**I'd be able to write 28 more chapters before I go home...**

**And then there'd be 47 chapters...**

**Holy shit...**

**I just realized...**

**the story MAY end up LONGER that that!**

**Cuz im totally NOT gunna end the story when the war ends, no...**

**I have a SHITLOAD of storyline for AFTER the war too, so, yay, you, you gets lots of GaaLee shizzle...**

**And maybe another lemon, who knows...**

**All I know is, i'm going to fucking bed soon, cuz it's five past ten at night...**

**So yeah, night night...**

**And yes ill get lots of chapters done, cuz i aint going to the funeral tomorrow...just like i didn't go to the funeral today...so YAY! I dont have to go to funerals, i gets to write instead!**

**~Sensei, the Funeral-Skipping-Fanfic Writting-Ninja!**


	20. The Promise Ring

Gaara stood in shoke, not expecting Lee to be sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

Lee got up and wrapped his arms around Gaara, then pulled back when Gaara had tensed. "Gaara? What is wrong?" Gaara was breathing a little too deeply, and his body shook a little bit.

_'He can't be here...Not now...'_

"Lee...Why are you here?" Lee frowned at the question. "Do you not want me here?"

Gaara looked down at the floor, and tried to steady his breathing. "It's not that I don't _want_ you here...It's just..." Gaara had no idea if lee knew about the war yet, but if he didn't, he wasn't going to tell him.

"A lot of stuff is going on around here, and I just...don't think that right now is the best time for you to be here..." Lee lifted Gaara's chin with one bandaged finger, forcing Gaara to look at him. "I can...leave-"

"No! You've come all the way from Konoha, and I refuse to send you away just yet." Gaara leaned in to kiss Lee's lips softly. "I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that I didn't _want_ you...You know that I _love _being with you..."

Lee smiled and hugged Gaara again, sighing happily when Gaara hugged back. "I can leave first thing in the morning, if you want." Gaara nodded and pulled away. "So, what has brought you to Suna, this time?" Lee smirked and sat back on Gaara's bed. "To visit my most important person..." When Gaara smiled, Lee finished his sentence. "Oh, and you, too."

Gaara glared playfully at Lee, then tackled Lee down on the bed, kissing and nipping at his neck. "You are such a _smart-ass_!"

After a few minutes of Lee getting attacked by Gaara, he finally rolled away from him and sat on the floor. "Gaara, could you come here please?"

Lee was blushing deeply when Gaara went to sit next to him, he was worried that Gaara would take this the wrong way. "Are you okay, Lee?" Lee nodded quickly, putting his hand in his back pocket and pulled the box out, then holding it in both of his hands and showed Gaara. "This...Is for you..." Gaara's eyes widened. What was in there?

Gaara slowly opened the box, and gasped when he saw the gold ring inside. "I...I know it is...a little girly...but-"  
>"It's gorgeous..." Gaara took it out and hand it between his fingers, starring at it in awe.<p>

"It was my mother's..." Gaara looked back at Lee, and, by the way Lee's shoulders hung, Lee was upset. "If it's your mother's, then-"

"I want you to keep it..." Lee looked back up at Gaara and smiled. "She would have wanted me to give it to my most important person...And..." Lee swallowed deeply, trying to surpress the tears that were threatening to fall. "If she were alive, she would have seen how much I am in love with you, and would be happy that I gave you her ring..."

Gaara held out his hand and cupped Lee's cheek. "Don't hide your tears from me, Lee..." He wrapped his arms around Lee, letting Lee grasp his shoulders and sob into the crook of Gaara's neck.

Gaara whispered lightly to Lee, letting his love cry all the pain away. "I know...I know, Lee...I'm here..."

"I...I...miss...them, G...Gaara..."

Lee's sobbing becan to slow down, and he began to relax more into Gaara's arms, not gripping onto him so tightly. Gaara pulled back lightly, picked up the ring, and slipped it onto one of his fingers. "And, no, I _don't _think it's girly..." Gaara kissed Lee's forehead, then, when Lee slipped his eyes closed again, Gaara kissed his eyelids, then kissed away his tears.

"I love you, Gaara..."

"I love you, too, Lee..."

**A/N: Heeeeey! Yeah, i know, it's lame to end the chapter here, but, im ending it like this, so, that, whoever wants to skip the lemon chapter, they can...**

**So, yeah...**

**LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

**WOOOOHOOOOO! *dances around like the pyromaniac she is***

**Well, I'm going into town now, so BAAAAAAAAIIII!**

**~Sensei**


	21. Esctasy, Fantasy

Lee leaned into Gaara's kisses, wanting to feel Gaara's warmth, and help him relax. "I like your kisses, Gaara..."

Gaara dipped his head and kissed Lee fully on his lips, parting them with his tougne, pulling back for a moment to speak, then kissed him deeply. "I do too."

A blush spread across Lee's face as Gaara's tougne pushed into his mouth, proding his own tougne to move with it. When Lee began moving his tougne against the Kazekage's, he moaned lightly, gripping the red-head's forearms, and he slipped into Gaara's lap.

Gaara pulled back lightly, sucking on Lee's bottom lip before pulling back and looking at Lee's half-opened eyes. "Okay, before we get too far...How far are you willing to go, Lee?"

Lee leaned his head down to Gaara's shoulder and began to whisper. "I want you, Gaara...I _love_ you, and I _want_ you_...Inside_ of me..._Tonight_..."

**(Sensei: Yeah, I know, i'm skipping a little bit...don't hate me!)**

They were both shirtless, panting, aroused, and touching each other. Gaara had them both on thier sides, facing each other.

Gaara was kissing and sucking at Lee's chest; Lee was stroking Gaara's clothed member.

Gaara moved his lips over Lee's left nipple, and closed his mouth over it, sucking deeply and, occasionally, nipping at it. Lee moaned and gripped Gaara tighter, pumping him a little bit faster.

Gaara gasped out and pulled away from Lee's nipple. "G-God, Lee..." He rolled Lee under him and began to pull his pants and boxers down. Lee tried to not look down at Gaara's erection, but failed to do so when Gaara had grabbed his hands and placed them of his arousal, gasping out when he did so.  
>"G-gaara...You...are big..." Lee was blushing hard, beginning to slide his fingers over his love. Gaara bend down and put his forehead against Lee's, moaning when Lee rubbed the pad of his thumb against the slit of his boner. "I...won't put...i-it in...If you don't want- Haaaaaaaaa -m-me too..."<p>

"I have been through excrusiating pain several times durring my existence, Gaara...You, making love to me, will feel really good, I am sure of it..."

When Gaara pulled his head away from Lee's, he noticed Lee pushing the rest of his spandex off, revealing nothing underneath.

"You look as if this is the first time you have looked at it, Gaara..." Gaara blushed, looking back up at Lee, and kissed his nose. "No, I'm looking at it for the first time _before_ making love to you..." Lee smiled at Gaara, and kissed his chin. "Good point..."

**(Sensei:...Gomenasai, again, but, the lemon scene if gunna suck **_**ASS**_**, so, do not hate me if I fail epically at it...-_-')**

Lee moaned loudly and arched his back off of the bed as one of Gaara's lube-slicked fingers pushed into him. "H-Haaaaaaa!" Gaara groaned at the noise that Lee had made; There were more moans like that coming up, with what they were about to do.

Lee was gripping the sheets as Gaara pushed in another finger a few minutes later, moaning out loudly as Gaara's fingers lightly brushed against his prostate. "Hnnn, Gaara, a-again!"

Gaara smirked down at Lee, inserting another finger and immediatly pressing them against his sweet spot, making his beloved cry out. "Ahhhhh! Gaara, I am going to cum soon!" Lee was pressing his head into the pillow that supported his neck, tossing it from side to side.

"Want me to make you cum first, or-"

"I want you in me!" Lee's face was flushed, completely lost in pleasure. Gaara grabbed the lube that he had used not long ago, put some in his hands, and rubbed his member a few times, to cover it, moaning as he did so.

Gaara took one of Lee's legs and put it over his shoulder, placing his cock against Lee's entrance. "Are you going to be okay?" Lee looked up at him and nodded, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and kissing him. "Just, take me, please?"

Gaara sighed, nodded, then pushed into Lee, listening to his breath hitch in his throught. Gaara moaned, and tried to not thrust into Lee, wanting him to get use to him.

"L-Lee...Does it...h-hurt?" Gaara put his forehead against Lee's chest, feeling his heartbeat bang against it. Lee put his fingers in Gaara's hair and gripped. "Hnn, A-a little..."

Gaara kissed Lee's chest and rubbed his neck with one of his hands. "I'm sorry..." Lee nodded, wrapping his other leg around Gaara's waist, bringing him in deeper. "H-Haa, Lee, careful...I don't wanna hurt you-"  
>"I am fine now, please, make love to me, Gaara! Please!" Gaara looked into Lee's teary eyes, then, with Lee's assurance, pulled out untill the head was left in, and pushed in slowly, a soft moan escaping Lee's parted lips.<p>

Gaara smiled to himself when Lee moaned, and started thrusting faster into Lee; not harder, but faster. Lee's face was flushed, and his eyes were screwed shut, as his hips began to thrust with Gaara's.

"Lee...Hnnn, Lee, please, look at me..." Lee opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Gaara, seeing the flush on his face, as well, the sweat covering his forehead, and the love that shone in his eyes. Lee lifted his head to kiss Gaara, moaning into his mouth loudly, as Gaara thrust against Lee's sweet spot, and caused him to cum.

Gaara moaned back, his eyes going blank, as Lee tightened around him as he came, and brought him over the edge with him.

Lee was curled against Gaara's chest, his body still shaking from the sex. Gaara was rubbing Lee's back, starting to fall asleep.

"You know what?" Lee looked up at Gaara, who was looking out of the window, his eyes still in a daze. "Hmmm?"

"I think I'm going to sleep good tonight."

Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around Gaara and snuggled closer to his lover. "I believe you will, Gaara-koi..."

Gaara and Lee smiled, bundled together, as they fell into a deep sleep, not wanting to ever lose this feeling.

**A/N: **_**Annnnnnnd**_**, I failed... *starts running around the basement, screaming and crying* **_**WHYYYYYYYYYY!**_

_*****_**calms down*...Instead of going to church, i wrote a fucking **_**lemon! **_**Like, do you know how **_**terrible**_** that is!**

**King:...Sensei, you are terrible...**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT! I FEEL SO BAD! *crying again***

**King:...I was kidding...-_-**

**Actually, the thing is, I have no **_**clue **_**if King is going to even **_**read**_** this chapter...**

**Man, my failed attempts...**

**And there is probably ten million spelling errors in here -_- I haz no spell check, if you guys haven't noticed...**

**WHY MUST I SUCK SO MUCH!**

**~Sensei**


	22. Welcome home

**A/N:...I am so surprised that this story hasn't died yet...**

Gaara didn't wake up untill he felt Lee stir in his arms, looking down at the raven-haired man, seeing the sunlight reflect in his hair.

What time was it?

When Gaara tried to turn to look at the clock on his bed-side table, he heard a wimper from his lover, and looked back down at him, only to be looked back at.

"Ohayo*, Gaara-koi..." Lee let out a little yawn, the look on his face making Gaara chuckle. "Mornin'."

Lee scooted him body up, untill his face was leveled with Gaara's, and kissed his nose. "Did you only wake up just now, Gaara-koi**?" Gaara nodded, turning again to look at the clock; it was 9:37!

"Hoh, shit! I'm late for work!" Gaara tried to get out for bed, but his body was still pinned under Lee. "O-oh, gomenasai, Gaara-koi..." Lee moved so that Gaara could get up off of the bed. "I'm sorry, Lee...But, go back to Konoha, okay?"

Lee looked at Gaara with wide eyes. "B-but, _why?"_ Gaara sighed, looking back at Lee from the doorway to his bedroom-bathroom. "Okay, get in the shower with me, and we'll talk, 'kay?"

Lee smiled, but when he tried to get up, he fell to his knees, a little gasp escaping his lips. Gaara went up to him, and pulled Lee to his feet. "You're sore, aren't you?" Lee nodded, trying to get balanced on his two feet. "A...little...But, I will survive, right?" Gaara nodded, picked him up bridal style, and brought him to the bathroom.

"So, the only reason you want me to go back to Konoha is because of a _bad feeling?"_ Gaara looked down at Lee, who was sitting on the floor of the tub, while he ran his fingers through his hair and lathered it up in shampoo. "Please, Lee, just..." He really hated lying to Lee, but..."Trust me on this one, please, Lee?"

Lee gave Gaara a pouty face, as he leaned his back against the wall, putting both arms behind his neck. "Okay, if you really wish for me to go back home..."

"Lee! I didn't mean it in that way-"

"Then I'll go home... I have to go make sure Tiiquo is okay, and see if Gai-sensei has returned from his mission yet..."

"Lee?"

Lee looked up at Gaara, seeing a worried expression displaying on his face. "What...happened between you and Gai? I mean, I know something _happened,_ but I'm just curious to what it is..." Gaara saw Lee's head lower, avoiding his gaze. Gaara moved closer to lee and got on his knees, to look at him. "Or, we don't have to talk about it..." Gaara lifted Lee's chin lightly with one pale finger. "Either way, I'll still love you."

"I...I had him sent to Rehab..." Lee whispered lightly, leaning his head towards Gaara, laying it on his shoulder. "He had a bad drinking problem...after we got together...and he...would try to do things to me...when he was not sober...so, I went to Tsunade, and she had him sent to Rehab..."

Gaara smiled and kissed Lee's lips softly. "You did the right thing, you know that, right?"

"Yeah..."

Gaara got up, pulling Lee up with him, and had Lee's body leaning against his. "So, then, you shouldn't have to feel guilty, right?"

"Gaara-"

"Lee, he was trying to do things to you that you didn't want. If you haven't had gone to someone, he would of been able to do those things to you and get away with it. So, by telling someone, you stopped him from becoming something that you didn't _want._"

Lee sighed and pulled away from Gaara, looking him in the eyes, "I guess you are right, Gaara..."

"I hope you feel okay to get to Konoha by yourself, Lee...I mean-"

"I have taken some pain killers; weak ones, so I think that I will be fine, untill I get home." Lee bent down and kissed Gaara softly, smiling as he pulled back. "I love you, Gaara-koi."

"And I love you, Lee-chan." Lee gave Gaara a playful glare, turning around, and departing for Konohagakure.

"I hope he doesn't get caught up in this war..."

Lee was running through the forest, about another half hour run away from home, if he continued at this speed. But, something wasn't right.

He felt like he was being watched.

Lee stopped for a second to look around him; at his surroundings. He didn't see anything, but he _still_ felt paranoid.

"Who is out there!" Lee took out a kunai as a figure walked out from behind a tree, immediatly putting it away when he saw who it was.

"G-Gai-sensei!" 'Gai' smiled opened his arms. "Hey, Lee." Lee ran over to 'Gai', and embrassed him tightly, not wanting to let go of him. "You have been gone for so long, Sensei! We were worried..." 'Gai' rubbed Lee's back soothingly, as he began to whisper into Lee's ear. "But I'm back now. And I won't run off again without telling you, okay?" Lee moved back and saluted 'Gai'. "Hai!"

"Now, how d'ya say, we head back home, we'll go out and have curry for dinner, and you can tell me what I've missed, okay? I've got a _slight _feeling that you have something important to share with me, no?"

Lee blushed and nodded. "Y-yes, sir!"

**A/N: Annnnnd, 'Gai' is playing Lee like a game of fucking Pokemon...And, again, after next chapter, there will be more rated M stuff, so I'll do another chapter where you can just skip that chapter and go to the next one after that...**

**Ok, so, for the people who DON'T LIKE LEMONS**

**Chapter 6 Lemon: Skip chapter's 5&6, and continue on to chapter 7**

**Chapter 21 Lemon: Skip chapter 21 and continue on to chapter 22 (This chapter)**

**Chapter 24 'M rated': Skip chapter 24 'M rated' and continue on to chapter 25**

**...If **_**that**_** made any sence...**

**And there is a reason that I **_**didn't **_**write 'Lemon chapter'...It's a lemon chapter, just not a very **_**pleasent **_**lemon chapter (Only a few people know what's going to happen) So, keep reading (or not)...**

**KING, WHY AREN'T YOU AWNSERING YOUR PHONE!**

**YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT UR AT FAN EXPO ALREADY!**

**...Unless you guys went early(er) to get your sister moved...**

**Now I feel lonely...**

**I WANNA GO TO THE ANIME CONVENTION! *runs into a emo corner and cries***

**~Sensei**


	23. The war that I started

**A/N: I'm going home in a few days, so, if these chapters are rushed, that's why...Also, more of Zaruzo's story unfolds...so...yeah...**

"Well, it's nice to see you back in Konoha, Gai-sensei..." The Hokage, Naruto, stood up and shook 'Gai's' hand. "It's nice to be back home, My Lord-"

"Come on, Gai, don't call me that..." 'Gai' smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, yes, you don't like me calling you 'Lord' because I mentored you, in some ways..."

"Gai." 'Gai' looked at Naruto, who was giving him a stern look, making him _slightly_ worried. Had he been caught already?

"Y-yes, Hok- Naruto? Is there anything wrong?"

Naruto moved to his desk, and sat down in his chair, facing the opposite direction. "No one in the village knows this yet, but..." Naruto turned around and looked at 'Gai'. "Sunagakure has declaired war against us."

_'Oh, my, fucking, _GAWD_, YEEEESSS! It _worked_!'_ Zaruzo screamed from Gai's inner mind. "R-really, Naruto? Now, why would they do that?"

"Apperently, our trust with the Kazekage has failed him; he canceled our alliances, and declaired war against us. I will annouce this to the village tomorrow. You are not to tell_ anyone _of this, understand?" 'Gai' gave Naruto a false shocked expression. "H-Hai, Naruto, I shall not tell a _soul!_" He began to walk towards the door, when Naruto interupted him. "Oh, and your angel doo-higie came in yesterday." He held out the angel to 'Gai', who took it, smiled, walked out of the door, and was laughing hysterically on the inside, leaving the room with a deadly smirk on his face.

**(Sensei: Is anyone thinking 'Holy Shit'? Well, of course you're not, you don't know what's gunna happen...Unless you're one of the few people who I hold...King and Chou, I believe, are the only ones who know what's going down...)**

"Arigatou, Sensei, for supper!" Lee did a fist pump into the air, which made Tiiquo roll her eyes. "Calm down, child, it's only _curry,_ foo..."

"EXACTLY, IT IS CURRY!"

'Gai' chuckled at how the cousin's were arguing. _'Hmm, Rock Lee is such an interesting kid, Gai...No wonder dear little _Gaara_ fell for him?'_

"Geez, Lee, shut the fuck up, before ou get us kicked out..._AGAIN!_" Lee giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Uhh, ehehehehe, oopsies!" Lee took out his wallet, took some cash out, and put it on the table.

"Lee, you son't have to-"

"Gai-sensei, you have just returned home. You are deserving of a good, decent meal, and I am willing to pay for it." Lee gave 'Gai' a sincere smile, a smile that he only gave him and Gaara.

_'Mh-mh-mh-mh-mhhh, got this kid wrapped around your finger, Gai...Or, should I say...Got him wrapped around your _cock_'_ Zaruzo was fasinated by how _sexy_ Lee looked.

"Well, I guess we should head out; That waitress has been eyeing me the whole time we were here, so, I think we should leave before she decides to do something _drastic."_ 'Gai' said, as he got up, and pointed to the waitress he was speaking of.

"Urrg, finally, we're getten outta 'ere!"

"Here, Tiiquo," 'Gai' handed some cash to her, smiling as he did so. "Take this, and go out with the girls, or something. Go party, sleep-over, all that jazz!" Tiiquo smiled widely, taking the money. "You sure? Cuz, I can stay at home-"

"Nonsence, I'm pretty sure, by now, you have tried to go out, but couldn't. Besides, me and Lee are going to be talking most of the night, anyways; wouldn't wanna keep you away from that, _right?"_

Tiiquo nodded and rolled her eyes. "Whudeva, Imma go hang with da gurls tanight..."

**(Sensei: If you guys haven't noticed, Tiiquo talks differently when she's pissed or annoyed, or if she's being sarcastic...and I just found out that I can't cook to save my life, so...) **

As she walked away, 'Gai' wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulder. "I guess we should head back, now, eh, Lee?" Lee looked at 'Gai', and nodded. "Hai, Gai-sensei..."

**(Sensei: Finally got ahold of King...and she's going to Fan Expo...without me...And my little brother almost kill me while driving my late neightbours JEEP (72)...well, he didn't almost kill me...I just dont like being in vehicles with him, is all, but he's two years younger than me and can drive WAAAAAAY better than I can...Just saying...)**

'Gai' placed the angel into Lee's hands, his eyes widening, a small blush rising in his cheeks. "Y-you got this...for _me?"_

"Of course, Lee. I just wanted to get you something that was as precious as you; and I saw this angel, and thought of you." lee looked up at 'Gai', and tears began to fall from his eyes. "T-thank you, G-gai-sensei!" Lee set the angel down, got up and hugged 'Gai' tightly. 'Gai' pulled back, turning towards the kitchen. "the tea is almost ready, would you like some, Lee?"

"S-sure, Sensei."

'Gai' left the room, and began tending to the tea.

'_You know, Gai, I have already drank much of this tea, your body will not be affected by it in the slightest...' _

Quite frankly, Zaruzo was getting tired of talking to himself. "Oh, well..." He whispered, as he poured the 'special' tea into the cups, then carried both of them out. "Tea's on!"

Zaruzo was glad that him plan was working; for the most part, anyways. Lee just had to take _one sip _of the tea, and it was _all over._

Lee took a cup into his hands, and smelled the aroma. "It smells amazing..." He lifted the cup to his lips and drank. "How is it, Lee?" Lee looked up at 'Gai', his vision a little blurry. "I...I feel so...woozy..."

"Good, that means its working..." A smirk spread widely on 'Gai's' face. Lee gave 'Gai' a confused look, before his body went limp, and colapsed against the floor.

"That was easier that expected."

**A/N: King, I know you're going to hate me when you read the next chapter, but, please, trust me, it HAD TO HAPPEN! And, fans, I'm sorry, but everything just goes downhill from here (well, for most of the story, anyways...)**

**Also, I'm going back to my birth town...again...Yes people, I'm going to Richmond Hill, again!**

**...The same day that King goes to Toronto to go to MOTHER FUCKING FAN EXPO!**

**Oh, wellz...**

**If I get lots of money next year when I get my job, my dad's gunna take me, and I might take my ex boyfriend (ei. , my best guy friend) J-Man.**

**And, also, can I reccomend a book, to all of you readers? **

**It's called 'Elixir' and the author is Hilary Duff...Yes, she wrote a book...Actually, she's writing a series...and it's fucking AMAZING!**

**Anywho, I need to stop talking so that I can get a few more chapters done before I go back home...And, most likely, I'll have to wait untill school starts to upload the chapters again...which is gunna suck, big time...**

**Anywhores, BUHBUUUY!**

**~Sensei**


	24. Obsession, possesion

**A/N: Mature content lies ahead...Be warned...I will get killed for this chapter, aren't I?**

When Lee woke up again, he was on a bed, and there was something in his mouth, keeping him from talking. A rag?

"Hnn?" Lee tried to move his body, but his wrist and ankles were restained in metal cuffs, that were attached to chains, the top of his chest and the top of his calves were stapped down with leather belts, and 'Gai's' legs, which were straddling him, were pinning his stomach down. Lee's eyes widened, almost blinded by tears, as he saw his sensei, the person he trusted the _most_, injecting a needle into one arm, releasing some fluids that burned inside his skin, doing the same to the other arm, then taking a different needle, and injecting it right below his belly button, making him cry out, the sound being muffled by the rag.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to hurt you; Just gave you some sedatives and an arouser, is all..." 'Gai' smiled, bending down and kissing Lee's cheeks. Lee tried to move away, but failed, as he felt the sedatives kick in, relaxing his body; mind, muscles, _everything_.

Lee looked up at 'Gai', blinking away his tears, feeling completely heartbroken. "You're very beautiful when you cry, have I ever told you that?" 'Gai' whispered, moving his hand over to Lee's face, cupping his cheek lightly, giving the younger Shinobi a false loved-filled smile.

Lee's eyes looked away, knowing something was up, just, not sure what. "Don't worry, Lee, I'm just showing you that _you belong to me; _have_ always_ belonged to me." Lee began shaking his head, knowing that Gai knew, full well, that, sure, thier love was strong, just not the kind of love that two lovers shared...Did he? Lee flinched when 'Gai' began stroking his cock, not knowing what to do. "It feels good, doesn't it, Lee?" Lee began to wimper, as tears fell down his eyes, which were glued to the ceiling, trying to think of something else.

Which failed when Lee felt lips brushing on his dick, making his shut his eyes tightly, and make a small cry.

"Oh, come _on, _Lee. Live a little." The voice was behind him, as the form emerged through the wall, and untied the rag that was covering his mouth. "You know you want it, child."

**(Sensei: Okay, I totally forget, but I think Lee's 19 in this story...If he's not, then correct me, but I'm pretty sure he is...*hits self in the head for being forgetful*)**

Lee looked up at the man, who had dark-green hair. The man smiled down at him, and brushed the bangs from his forehead. "Hmmm, are you _sure_ you're nineteen? You look closer to my age...Which is 23, if you're wondering."

Zaruzo bend down and kissed Lee's forehead, and began to chant the ancient rituals that he had spoken to Gai, a little while back.

But, this time, because of the sedatives, Lee didn't scream...Well, not that much.

After Zaruzo finished speaking, Lee began to moan. "That's right, you little slut, enjoy being fucked by one of my puppets..." Zaruzo's body dissapeared the same moment that 'Gai' had entered him.

Both of thier bodies doing things that they would never, _ever_ want to do.

Both of thier bodies being controlled by the enemy.

Both of thier bodies...were toys for Zaruzo's plan to destroy Gaara.

**A/N: So...yeah...Not only is gai a bad guy, but, now, so is Lee...Sorry for putting you guys through this chapter, but, it **_**had**_** to be done...**

**King, I'm sorry, don't kill me, please? I don't want my best friend killing me for being an epic fail at writing a fanfic!**

**And, Imma reccomend another book**

**it's called 'House Rules' by Jodi Picoult...Or, something like that...**

**You know the book that use to be my webcam on DeviantART? Well, that's the book...**

**Anywhores, Imma go and work on chapter 25...eventually...SEE YAA!**

**~Sensei...the fail of a fanfic writer...**


	25. The Announcement

**A/N: I'll have noooo problem writing this chapter, cuz I'm really pissed off at the moment...I wanna watch my mother fuckign Degrassi, but my Nanny want's to watch gay ass baseball...**

"So, in two weeks, Sunagakure will attack, so, untill then, every Shinobi is to train and prepaire themselves for the worse, understand!" Naruto's voice boomed over the civilians, who were, no dought, confused, or pissed off. The crowd roared, some 'boo's' being yelled, some 'boom-bai-yays'.

**(Sensei:...and now i'm pissed cuz it was just showing Sav and the teacher getting together!LIKE, FUCK, WOMAN!)**

'Lee' stood next to 'Gai', thier siluettes darker than usual, Zaruzo plotting his revenge clearly inside thier minds.

'_Gai, you are going to go after the family members, while Lee takes out the Kazekage.'_

_'What is the difference?' _Gai's 'newly' created soul spoke, talking from Gai's inner mind.

_'Because,' Zaruzo began. 'If Lee were to attack his precious Gaara, not only would we be inflicting physical damage to him, but, also, mental _and_ emotional damage to him.'_

'Gai', who Zaruzo now call Dark, chuckled, understanding Zaruzo's plan. Lee's mind, on the other hand, stayed silent. Since Zaruzo recently made him an alternate soul, he did not get a chance to adapt to his new soul, so, for now, he would call him Silence.

_'Don't worry, Silence, you'll have a say in this, one you ajust to your new body.'_

"Gaara, I'm not doing this, you know that!"

"Then don't do it, Kankouro!" Gaara's fist slammed against his desk, as his shoulders tensed. Gaar had been really stressed out since Lee had left him; He was _freaking out _that lee would be mad at him for not telling him.

But what if Lee didn't know anything of it yet? What if he has _totally_ avoided the situation?

Gaara wasn't going to get his hopes up.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, don't start bitching at me...Ok, yeah you can, cuz I said i'd have no problem writing this chapter...**

**I'm not writing no more, because 1) I'm fucking tired, 2) I'm fucking pissed off, 3) I was getting good with the chapter, and i was in a good run...and then my dad wanted to talk on the phone...**

**So, sorry, guys, but I think i've made up for my fail-ness in the lemon chapter...Oh, wait...that chapter sucked too DX**

**Arrrrrrg, why can't I do anything right anymore?**

**~Sensei...who is about to crash**


	26. When the sand came

**A/N:...You guys are probably saying, that's what she said to the title, aren't cha?**

"What is your mission, Dark?"

"To occupy and destroy those who are close to the Kazekage." Zaruzo smiled at 'Dark', knowing that he would be _very _usefull, indeed.

"And, you, Silence? What is your mission?" The boy stood, his posture frozen, similar to that of a statue. "My mission..." The boy's lowered gaze soon began to turn upwards, untill he looked Zaruzo dead in the eye, a devious grin expressed on his face. "Is to destroy the Kazekage, at any cost!" Zaruzo gave an amused smile; he didn't think that his soul would adapt so quick, or that he'd become subdued so easily. "And if you _both _succeed, then you'll be rewarded."

The Sand ninja were hidden everywhere, prepairing to attack, but waiting for the right moment to strick; right at twilight. It would be a good advantage, not counting that there were lot of Shinobi who backed out of the war.

All of the ninja had headsets, so that they could co-ordinate their comrades, Gaara wearing the main headset.

"Lord Kazekage, what formation are we to use when we attack?" Ookoro spoke quietly into the microphone, ajusting his glasses as he did so. Moriko began to shout at him. "Damnit, Ookoro, how could you forgete! We want over it several-"

"We will attack in a 'U' formation, we will all attack in different areas at different times. You are in the fifth column, Ookoro."

"F-fifth?"

"DAMNIT, OOKORO, YOU BAKA!"

"Stop shouting, you two..." Gaara whispered into his microphone, rubbing his temples as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Mokiro, but I'm forgetful-"  
>"DAMN STRAIGHT, YOU ARE!"<p>

After that, they both lost reseption on thier headsets, making Gaara unable to hear them for a few moments, then he turned them back on.

"I'M SORRY, OOKIE!"

"I'M SORRY, TOO, MOMO!"

'_Of course, they are acting like thier cousin, and Lee.' _Gaara wasn't exaclty sure, but he always thought that Ookoro and Mokiro were similar to Gai, he always said that they were cousins.

_'We're related through marriage...that we know of...'_

Gaara sighed, he _really _didn't wanna deal with them acting like this; they made him miss Lee...And what they had done.

"Can you guys do me a favour...and pay the fuck attention to the war, not act like crybabies..."

**A/N: Yeah, i know, I'm getting lame with the chapters...Sorry, but I'm going home today, and I got less that five hours of sleep, so, I'm taking a break from the story...(Well, duh, I have too while I'm at home...) I'll still work on the plot-line and such...**

**Actually, this is sad, you guys won't know ANY of this stuff untill I upload the fucking chapters...**

**It may be August 26th at the MOMENT, but, by the time theses chapters get on, it will probably be September!**

**Anywhores...I hope i made enough chapters to keep you guys entertained...**

**so BYE!  
>~Sensei<strong>


End file.
